Under Moskow Sky
by Riren18
Summary: Di bawah langit kota Moskow sebuah cerita cinta yang telah ditakdirkan. My first fanfic in this fandom. I hope you like it. DLDR
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri ! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuuri Katsuki**

Tidak pernah terbayang dalam hidupku bertemu dengannya tapi pertemuan dengannya membawa keajaiban bagiku. Dalam waktu yang singkat dia terasa begitu spesial. Sosok yang terkadang suka tidak mau mendengar orang lain dan suka menggodaku malah membuatku merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada didekatnya. Pesona dan senyumnya membuatku tak mampu berpaling darinya dan tidak bisa berhenti kagum padanya.

Victor Nikiforov, sosok yang berarti untukku dan begitu menginspirasiku. Dialah yang mengubah segalanya dihidupku menjadi seperti _roller coaster_. Karena dirinya lah aku bisa bisa menggapai apa yang ku inginkan. Dialah….. Victor Nikiforov, laki-laki yang menjadi dosenku dikampus yang suka sekali menggodaku tapi begitu berarti untukku.

Hari-hari yang ku lalui bersamanya terasa sangat menyenangkan dan terkadang ada kesedihan menghiasi tawa kami. Tapi….. aku tak pernah menduga jika menyembunyikan rahasia yang membuatku tidak mau menerima akan kenyataan karena rasanya terlalu pahit dan juga pedih. .

 _Kami sama_ ….

Ku mohon jangan ambil Victor dariku karena dia begitu berarti untukku

Aku mencintainya….. Aku mencintai Victor Nikiforov, setulus hatiku…

Aku memohon padamu…. Jangan ambil dia dariku….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victor Nikiforov**

Sosok yang tak terduga tiba-tiba hadir dihadapanku dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup menyedihkan. Mata yang merah dan sembab akibat menangis terlihat begitu lucu sekaligus manis. Saat sepasang iris cokelat menatapku dengan tatapan ingin menangis langsung membuatku merasa akan ada sebuah kisah menantiku di depan.

Yuuri Katsuki, sosok yang berarti untukku. Dialah yang mengubah segalanya dihidupku sejak saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang menangis dibandara. Dialah….. Yuuri Katsuki, seorang pemuda berkacamata dan culun tapi mampu membuat tergoda oleh pesona tersembunyinya dan tentu saja itu membuatku takluk padanya.

Sayangnya…. Waktuku bersamanya akan terasa sangat singkat karena penyakit ku derita sejak beberapa tahun lalu mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Membuatku meninggal secara perlahan-lahan. Walau begitu aku selalu menikmati dan bersyukur saat bersamanya karena itu akan menjadi harta karun yang tak akan ku lupakan hingga aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Tapi…. Aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh sampai dia tahu. Ya…. Rahasia tersebut adalah penyakit yang ku derita kini.

Jika saatnya aku harus pergi nanti, aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan saat bersamanya walau tubuhku sudah berpisah dengan jiwaku.

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu…

Seandainya waktu tidak sebentar mungkin aku akan menyampaikan kata-kata ini kepapadamu….

Aku mencintaimu, Yuuri Katsuki…

Sejak pertama aku melihat dirimu saat dibandara empat tahun lalu…..

Selamanya perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah…

Terima kasih atas kebahagian yang kau berikan padaku…..

Tunggu aku hingga akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…..

Ku tunggu dirimu di keabadian….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah yang dimulai dari pertemuan dua pemuda di bawah langit Moskow yang sedang menangis.

Perlahan-lahan kisah mereka pun berjalan dan dihiasi dengan tawa, tangis, marah, hingga melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah di duga oleh keduanya.

Tapi….. kebahagiaan di antara mereka tidak bersifat selamanya karena kenyataan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam kesedihan.

Pada akhirnya kisah keduanya harus berakhir dengan air mata dan juga perpisahan

Sebuah kisah cinta sesama jenis yang berisikan tentang orang yang meninggalkan dan orang yang di tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konbanwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Salam kenal dari Riren dan Riren masih newbie di fandom Yuri! On Ice ini. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu senpai tachi ^_^. Sebelum menulis fanfic di fandom ini, Riren pernah menulis fanfic di fandom lainnya. Jika ingin tahu silahkan saja lihat profile Riren ya *wink***_

 _ **Inspirasi cerita ini muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah menonton episode 7 dan alhasil jadilah fanfic ini XD. Riren harap semoga fanfic ini bisa Riren selesaikan hingga akhir walaupun untuk update ceritanya akan memakan waktu lama (karena kesibukan dan harus melanjutkan cerita yang lain). Riren persembahkan fanfic ini untuk para fans Victuri XD Riren harap semoga ceritanya dapat menghibur dan tidak membosankan.**_

 _ **Riren Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun jalan ceritanya. Riren harap para reader san mau memberikan kritik, saran, atau lainnya kepada Riren karena semua itu sangat berarti.**_

 _ **Jaa matta ne…..**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Say Hello & Moskow

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Kicauan burung dan sinar mentari yang semakin terang memberi pertanda jika hari sudah pagi. Seberkas cahaya pun masuk ke dalam kamar seorang pemuda yang masih saja betah bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Yuuri….."

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama pemuda yang masih betah bergelung dalam selimutnya itu.

"Yuuri, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi, nak."

Panggilan kedua dari seseorang itu sukses membuat sang pemuda membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih sangat dirasakan, pemuda bernama Yuuri itu pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Setelah melakukan pereganggan tubuh dan mengucek matanya, dia pun membuka gorden jendela. Kedua mata pemuda itu pun sedikit menutup karena masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam indera pengelihatannya.

"Sudah pagi, ya…."

Setelah bergumam tadi, Yuuri pun beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya dan dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ohayou kaa chan, tou chan_. Maaf Yuuri bangun kesiangan."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ayo, kita sarapan. Sarapan pagi ini makanan kesukaanmu lho."

"Terima kasih, _kaa chan_. Yuuri merasa senang sekali."

"Oh, ya, Yuuri tadi ada surat untukmu."

"Surat apa _tou chan_ ? "

" _Tou chan_ tidak tahu surat apa tapi kelihatannya sangat resmi."

" _Tou chan_ taruh di mana suratnya ? "

"Di meja ruang tamu. Baca suratnya nanti saja, sekarang kau sarapan dulu."

"Baiklah, _tou chan_. _Ittadakimasu_! "

Yuuri dan kedua orang tuanya pun sarapan dengan hikmat hingga suapan terakhir mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yuuri pun segera pergi menuju ruang tamu dan sesampainya di ruang tamu dia segera membaca isi surat tersebut yang ternyata dari pihak _Lomonosov Moscow State University_ , salah satu universitas ternama di Rusia. Tepat sebulan lalu, Yuuri mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi mahasiswa di sana dan mengikuti ujiannya. Yuuri berniat melanjutkan kuliahnya untuk mengambil gelar magister. Ekspresinya wajahnya langsung bahagia saat melihat kata _Pass_ dan Yuuri mendapat beasiswa karena Yuuri mendapatkan nilai ujian yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi.

"Isi suratnya tentang apa dan dari siapa, nak ? "

Hiroko Katsuki, ibunda Yuuri Katsuki bertanya pada anak bungsunya. Segera Yuuri menghampiri sang ibu dan tidak sabar ingin memberitahu kabar bahagia yang dia terima ini.

" _Kaa chan_ , aku lulus ujiannya dan aku juga mendapat _beasiswa_ di _Lomonosov Moscow State University_."

"Syukurlah jika kamu lulus tapi di mana universitasnya, nak ? "

"Di Rusia. Apakah _kaa chan_ dan _tou chan_ mengizinkan Yuuri pergi ke sana ? "

" _Kaa chan_ dan _tou chan_ tidak akan melarangmu pergi karena kamu ke sana untuk menuntut ilmu. Tapi, _kaa chan_ hanya ingin berpesan padamu jika ingin berteman, pilihlah teman yang baik dan selalu jaga kesehatanmu serta jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami di saat kau tidak sibuk. Kamu berangkatnya kapan ke Rusianya ? "

"Lusa Yuuri akan berangkat ke sana."

"Begitu, ya. Lebih baik kamu persiapkan apa yang harus kamu bawa ke sana."

"Baiklah, _kaa chan_."

Yuuri segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas tanpa tahu ayah dan ibunya sedang menatap sedih punggung putra bungsu mereka yang akan pergi jauh untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat dan tepat pada hari ini Yuuri akan pergi ke Rusia demi meraih gelar magisternya. Yuuri pun berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibunya, Toshiya dan Hiroko Katsuki.

" _Kaa chan, tou chan_ , Yuuri pergi dulu, ya. _Kaa chan_ dan _tou chan_ jaga kesehatan, ya. Yuuri akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua disana."

"Kami berdua juga akan selalu merindukanmu, nak. Kamu juga jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa untuk mengabari kami keadaanmu lewat telepon atau surat. _Kaa chan_ dan _tou chan_ akan selalu berdoa untukmu dan semoga kau bisa mendapat gelarmu dengan lancar."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Yuuri harap saat pulang nanti bisa membuat _kaa chan_ dan _tou chan_ bangga dan bahagia. Yuuri berangkat dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, _kaa chan_ , _tou chan_. Yuuri sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Yuuri. Selamat jalan dan hati-hati di jalan, wahai putraku."

Sebelum berangkat Yuuri pun memeluk ayah dan ibunya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Setelah itu sosok Yuuri pun menghilang seiring taksi yang di naikkinya mulai menjauhi rumahnya. Tak lama terdengar isak tangis sang ibunda Yuuri yang sebenarnya tidak rela sang putra bungsunya pergi jauh darinya dan sang ayahanda Yuuri pun mencoba memenangkan sang istri dengan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moskow, Rusia (** **Sheremetyevo** **International Airport)**

Angin sore pun berhembus dengan pelan namun temperatur yang cukup rendah membuat orang-orang mau tak mau merapatkan _coat_ dan syal yang dipakai demi mengusir rasa dingin yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh. Yuuri pun melakukan hal tersebut saat angin berhembus dengan pelan ke arahnya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 sore dan tanpa bisa Yuuri tahan perutnya mulai berbunyi, pertanda harus segera di isi.

Yuuri pun membuka dompetnya untuk mengambil uang tapi tanpa dia sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Yuuri dan tentu saja mereka punya niat jahat pada Yuuri. Perlahan tapi pasti, beberapa pasang langkah mendekati Yuuri dan secara cepat dompet yang tadinya berada di tangan Yuuri kini beralih ke tangan yang lain. Yuuri pun hanya bisa pasrah saat dompetnya di ambil oleh para pencuri tadi.

Sudah lapar, dompet pun menghilang. Yuuri pun kini tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mencapai universitasnya yang katanya lumayan jauh dari bandara. Karena bingung sekaligus lapar pada akhirnya setetes demi setetes air bening mulai mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Yuuri. Yuuri menangis layaknya bocah yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Tentu saja orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya bisa melihat Yuuri dengan berbagai macam tatapan tapi ada yang mau mendekat.

" _Are you okay_ , _boy_? "

Sebuah suara asing yang terkesan lembut dan berkharisma bertanya pada Yuuri. Perlahan Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya dan sepasang iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru yang indah. Rambut silver keputihannya yang panjang tergerai begitu saja hingga sepunggung. Tak lupa sebuah senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Seketika Yuuri bertanya-tanya tentang jenis kelamin orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

" _Are you alright_ , _boy_? "

" _I…. I'm alright_ , _miss_."

" _Miss ?_. _You're wrong, I'm a man_."

" _Nani_ ? Jadi kau laki-laki ? "

Perasaan Yuuri semakin bertambah banyak rasanya seperti permen n*no-n*no. Ekspresi tidak percaya pun terbit diwajah pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu.

"Memangnya ada salah ya jika aku laki-laki, huh ? . Omong-omong kau ini orang Jepang, ya ? "

"Tidak salah sih hanya saja aku cukup terkejut karena kau lebih terlihat seperti perempuan. Ya…. Aku berasal dari Jepang. Kau mengerti bahasa Jepang ? "

"Sedikit mengerti. Oh, ya, perkenalkan aku Victor Nikiforov. Kau bisa memanggilku Victor. Namamu ? "

"Aku Yuuri Katsuki. Kau bisa memanggilkuYuuri. Senang berkenalan denganmu Victor."

"Senang berkenalan denganmuu juga, Yuuri. _Ne_ , Yuuri kau tahu ? "

"Apa ? "

"Wajahmu kelihatan berantakan sekali. Mata yang sembab dan merah habis menangis serta jangan lupa pada ingusmu yang mulai keluar dari hidung hampir membuatku ingin tertawa. Tapi, aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa sampai menangis begini ? "

"Aku….."

"Ya ? "

"Aku kehilangan dompetku. Uangku untuk hidup di sini sudah hilang begitu saja dibawa oleh pencuri. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk sampai di universitas."

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, Yuuri. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku karena ingin menertawaimu. Universitas ? "

"Iya, Universitas."

"Kau ingin pergi ke universitas mana ? "

" _Lomonosov Moscow State University_. Kau tahu di mana itu, Victor ? "

"Kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, Yuuri. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana sekarang. Ayo, segera tarik kopermu menuju mobilku."

"Benarkah ? Apakah tidak merepotkanmu, Victor ? "

"Benar. _Daijobu_ , Yuuri. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Ayo."

"Terima kasih banyak, Victor. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikkanmu ini ? "

"Soal itu nanti saja. Sekarang ayo bangun dan kita segera menuju mobilku."

Tangan Victor pun membantu Yuuri berdiri dan genggaman tangan Victor tidak dilepas hingga keduanya sampai di depan mobil Victor. Jauh didalam hati keduanya perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh perasaan yang tak terduga dan nantinya akan membawa mereka pada sebuah kisah yang penuh berbagai macam emosi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 1 dari fict ini selesai juga. YEAY :D *ok rame sendiri* *ngelap keringet***_

 _ **Riren sengaja mempublish prolog dan chapter 1 secara bersamaan XD ceritanya biar para reader san gak kelamaan nunggunya hehehe**_

 _ **Untuk di chapter ini Riren sengaja tidak banyak-banyak wordnya karena biar para reader san gak ngantuk bacanya XD takutnya kalau kebanyakkan malah jadi bikin ngantuk.**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter satu ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter satu ya**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	3. Chapter 2: Living Together with Stranger

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moskow, Rusia**

Suasana sunyi dan senyap begitu dirasakan Yuuri saat masuk ke dalam mobil orang yang baru saja dikenalnya sekaligus orang yang menggandeng tangannya. Sensasi nyaman serta hangat masih menyelimuti tangannya yang kini dingin terkena AC mobil.

"Yuuri….."

Yuuri terkesiap sebentar saat suara Victor memanggil namanya. Segera Yuuri menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya ? "

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya ? "

"Tentu. Tentang apa ? "

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa di _Lomonosov Moscow State University_ ? "

" _Faculty of Foreign Languages and Area Studies_."

"Wah hebat juga kau, Yuuri."

"Aku biasa saja, Victor. _Ne_ , Victor, apa aku boleh bertanya ? "

"Tentu boleh. Mau bertanya soal apa ? "

"Maaf apabila terkesan tidak sopan, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau mau menolongku yang bisa dibilang orang asing ini ? "

Victor tidak langsung menjawab dan sebuah senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Yuuri ? "

"Aku tidak tahu dan kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga ? "

"Kau sendiri melakukannya, Yuuri."

Yuuri terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, tak mau menatap Victor karena merasa kesal.

" _Come on,_ Yuuri. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah, ya."

Yuuri masih belum mau merespon perkataan Victor dan pemuda berambut silver itu bingung harus bagaimana agar Yuuri mau kembali berbicara kepadanya.

"Alasanku menolongmu yaitu karena aku tidak tega melihat seseorang menangis sendirian. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk atau apapun, sungguh aku ingin menolongmu. Apa itu salah ? "

Perlahan Yuuri menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Victor. Sepasang manik cokelat bertemu dengan sepasang manik biru. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan menyelami keindahan manik yang berada di hadapannya. Tatapan itu berakhir saat Yuuri tiba-tiba bersin karena AC mobil terasa semakin dingin dan membuat hidung Yuuri terasa agak gatal. Untung saja ketika bersin Yuuri langsung menutup hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" _Ty v poryadke?_ _*_ , Yuuri ? "

" _YA ne v poryadke_ *, Victor."

"Kau mengerti bahasa Rusia, Yuuri ? "

"Sedikit. Hanya dasarnya saja."

"Begitu, ya. Oh, ya, aku baru ingat."

"Baru ingat soal apa ? "

"Hari ini universitas tutup karena masih dalam waktu liburan."

"Eh ? Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? "

"Soal itu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maksudnya ? "

"Kau tidak keberatan kan tinggal bersamaku ?. Kebetulan apartemenku cukup untuk 2 orang."

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Victor ? "

" _Konechno_. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat, Yuuri."

"Aku takut merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Pokoknya kau harus tinggal bersamaku hingga kau bisa mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk menyewa apartemen."

Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam saat Victor mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak bisa di bantah dan Yuuri terpaksa menerima tawaran tersebut karena keadaan yang membuatnya menerima tawaran Victor tersebut. Yuuri yakin Victor bukan orang yang jahat tapi entah kenapa Yuuri harus tetap waspada bila Victor terlalu dekat dengannya karena Yuuri merasa ada hawa misterius yang terselubung dalam diri pemuda berambut silver panjang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 30 menit, keduanya telah sampai diparkiran mobil yang berada di lantai _basement_ gedung apartemen Victor tinggal. Yuuri hanya bisa melongo saat melihat mobil-mobil yang terparkir di _basement_ tersebut. Berbagai macam mobil dengan merk yang bisa dibilang memliki harga lumayan mahal berjejer dengan rapih dan Yuuri baru sadar jika dia tadi menaiki mobil bmw 760li yang memiliki harga sekitar 36 juta yen. Seketika Yuuri merasa Victor bukanlah orang biasa.

"Yuuri….."

Sang pemilik nama belum juga merespon panggilan dari Victor karena Yuuri masih asyik dalam lamunannya. Akhirnya Victor menepuk pelan bahu pemuda yang berusia lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Huaaaaa…"

Yuuri berteriak kaget dan tentu saja Victor ikut terkejut karena teriakan Yuuri tadi.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu, Yuuri ? "

"Tidak. Maaf, tadi aku melamun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sekarang kita naik _lift_."

"Ok."

Kedua pemuda berjenis kelamin sama itu berjalan bersisian dan tak perlu waktu lama keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Selama perjalanan menuju ke lantai atas, suasana terasa sangat hening dan hanya terdengar bunyi mesin _lift_ yang bergerak naik. Tanpa Yuuri sadari Victor yang semula berada di pojok kini telah mendekat ke arah Yuuri. Tanpa aba-aba sepasang lengan melingkar di bahu Yuuri dan tak lupa puncak kepala Yuuri yang bertemu dengan hidung seseorang. Yuuri seketika membeku saat Victor melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar begitu jelas dan begitu terasa di puncak kepala Yuuri.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku, Victor ? "

"Maaf Yuuri. Bolehkah tetap seperti ini hingga kita sampai di lantai tujuan ? "

"Eh ? Nanti kalau ada orang lain yang naik bagaimana ? "

"Tidak akan ada yang naik atau turun _lift_ ini."

Yuuri ingin berkata sial tapi dia tidak berani karena orang yang kini memeluknya dari belakang telah menolongnya bahkan memberinya tempat tinggal.

"Kenapa kau memelukku, Victor ? "

"Aku suka dengan harum tubuhmu."

"Ha… harum tubuhku ? "

"Ya. Terasa manis sekaligus menenangkan."

Rambut-rambut halus di tangan Yuuri seketika meremang saat Victor bekata demikian dan Yuuri merasa detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Walau merasa agak sedikit risih tapi pelan-pelan Yuuri menikmati _back hug_ dari Victor. Rasanya terasa sedikit hangat dan nyaman. Kehangatan itu dirasakan hingga keduanya telah tiba di lantai tujuan. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, nampaklah sosok remaja berambut _light blond_ dengan wajah masam tapi cantik. Pemuda itu menatap sinis saat melihat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang tak biasa. Sementara itu, Yuuri langsung melepaskan pelukan Victor dan menundukkan kepalanya saat pemuda itu menatap dirinya dan Victor dengan tatapan tak suka.

" _Dobryy vecher*_ , Yurio."

" _Ne deystvuyte mne znakomo*_! "

"Kita kan bertetangga. Tentu saja harus saling mengakrabkan diri."

"Ish. Kau bawa pacar baru lagi ? Sepertinya kau sudah bosan dengan perempuan."

"Dia bukan pacarku, Yurio. Soal bosan atau tidaknya itu bukan urusanmu, _little boy_. Kau tahu, Yurio ? "

"Apa ? "

"Pemuda ini memiliki nama yang sama sepertimu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat keluar dari _lift_ dan masuk ke dalam apartemenmu!. Aku muak melihatnya! "

Victor pun langsung menggandeng tangan Yuuri yang masih terdiam sambil menunduk sementara Yurio sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_ sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. Tak lama keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen Victor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Victor, Yuuri kembali terpana karena desain arsitektur yang klasik tapi begitu memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi bahkan terkesan mewah. Perabotan dalam apartemen tersebut menambah kesan mewah apartemen milik Victor. Wangi lavender samar-samar tercium saat memasuki apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu.

"Yuuri….."

"Ya ? "

"Apa kau merasa lapar ? "

"Sedikit."

"Kau suka makan apa ? pasta atau yang lainnya ? "

"Soal itu ku serahkan padamu saja, Victor. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot."

"Ok. Sekarang lebih baik kau bereskan barang-barang yang ada dalam kopermu dan pergi mandi lalu kita makan bersama. Mari ku tunjukkan kamarmu."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa."

Victor pun membimbing Yuuri menuju kamar barunya. Victor membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan menyalakan lampunya. Seketika Yuuri kembali terpana oleh desain interior kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Begitu minimalis sekaligus rapih. _Wallpaper_ bercorak batu bata berwarna cokelat dengan atap berwarna putih gading. Sebuah ranjang ukuran _double bed_ terletak di antara dua meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Tak lupa sebuah lemari ukuran sedang dan sebuah lemari buku serta televisi yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Yuuri tidak menyangka jika dia bisa tinggal ditempat sebagus ini.

"Kau suka dengan kamarnya, Yuuri ? "

"Ya, aku suka dengan kamarnya."

"Kalau denganku ? "

"Ma….. maksudmu ? "

"Hanya bercanda. Jika perlu handuk, sudah tersedia di dalam lemari yang berada dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandinya ada di samping lemari buku. Aku tinggal dulu, ya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Victor."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri."

Setelah itu Yuuri pun bergegas membereskan baju-bajunya serta hal lainnya yang berada di dalam koper dan setelah itu Yuuri berniat ingin mandi demi menyegarkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa segar begitu dirasakan oleh Yuuri saat selesai mandi dan tak lama Yuuri pun keluar kamar setelah pakai piyama tentunya. Baru saja membuka pintu, hidungnya langsung disuguhi wangi harum makanan. Seketika perut Yuuri langsung bernyanyi dengan indahnya (?) dan buru-buru Yuuri bersikap biasa saja agar Victor tidak mengetahui jika perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Kedua kaki jenjang milik pemuda Jepang tersebut melangkah menuju dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang makan. Tepat saat Yuuri sampai di ruangan tersebut, Victor menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah mandi, Yuuri ? "

"Sudah. Harum masakannya enak sekali, kau masak apa ? "

"Makanan khas Rusia. Kau tahu _Borsch_ _? "_

"Pernah dengar soal namanya saja."

"Kau harus mencoba _Borsch_ ini. Aku yakin kau pasti suka dan makanan ini cocok saat cuaca yang dingin seperti sekarang. Kau duduk saja nanti akan ku hidangkan di atas meja. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Victor."

Yuuri pun duduk di salah kursi makan dan tak lama Victor datang membawa 2 mangkuk yang berisi _Borsch_. Seketika Yuuri merasa air liur akan keluar saat melihat makanan khas Rusia yang identik dengan warna merah tersebut.

 _"_ _Ano_ _…._ _Borsch_ itu terdiri apa saja bahan-bahannya ? _"_

"Pada umumnya sih _Borsch_ terbuat dari buah bit dan kubis merah. Biasanya disajikan dengan atau tanpa daging dan kentang. Biasanya di tambah sepotong roti gandum atau roti bawang dengan keju yang meleleh di atasnya sebagai pendamping."

"Begitu, ya. Aku penasaran dengan rasanya."

"Kalau kau penasaran, ayo segera dicoba."

"Baiklah. _Ittadakimasu_."

Yuuri pun mencoba kuah dari sup khas Rusia itu dan saat suapan pertama itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya seketika Yuuri di selimuti rasa hangat.

"Bagaimana ? Enak, bukan ? "

"Enak sekali, Victor ! Kapan-kapan ajari aku cara membuat makanan ini ya."

"Jika kau belajar, maka aku dengan senang hati akan mengajarkannya. Selain enak, _Borsch_ ini juga baik untuk kesehatan."

"Wah…. Ternyata baik juga bagi kesehatan."

"Kalau masakan Jepang yang paling kau sukai apa, Yuuri ? "

"Aku paling suka dengan _katsudon_ buatan ibuku. _Katsudon_ sendiri makanan khas Jepang yang ditaruh dalam mangkuk donburi yang berisi nasi putih dengan lauk _katsu_ , yaitu gorengan potongan lebar daging sapi, _ebi_ , atau ayam yang dibungkus tepung panir dan dimasak lagi dengan telur ditambah sedikit kuah nimono, lalu disiram saus kental. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatmu lapar."

"Aku ingin mencobanya kapan-kapan. Bisakah kau membuatkannya untukku, Yuuri ? "

"Bisa."

"Hore !. Sekarang kita segera makan _Borsch_ nya sebelum mendingin _."_

"Ok."

Victor dan Yuuri pun terus berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal hingga _Borsch_ dalam mangkuk keduanya habis tak bersisa.

Tanpa keduanya sadari keduanya telah memulai sebuah cerita yang tak akan pernah duga sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan keduanya berjalan pada roda takdir yang terus berputar dan membawa mereka dalam kisah yang memilukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terjemahan**

 _Ty v poryadke?_ : kau baik-baik saja ?

 _YA ne v poryadke_ : Aku baik-baik saja

 _Konechno_ : Tentu saja

 _Dobryy vecher_ : selamat malam

 _Ne deystvuyte mne znakomo_ : Jangan sok akrab padaku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konnichiwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 2 dari fict ini selesai juga. YEAY :D *ok rame sendiri* *ngelap keringet***_

 _ **Karena Riren sedang banyak waktu luang karena sebagian tugas telah selesai dan pada akhirnya bisa menyelsaikan chapter 2 di cerita ini dan akhirnya penantian reader san terbayar juga *maaf author yang suka lama update ceritanya***_

 _ **Untuk di chapter ini Riren sengaja memasukkan bahasa Rusia dan ternyata cukup sulit untuk di mengerti walau sudah pakai translator *jadi curhatkan*. Saat menulis chapter ini entah kenapa Riren menjadi jatuh cinta pada negara Rusia. Mungkin karena makanannya yang enak dan juga karena abang Victor tercinta *diamuk fans Victor* *kabur*. Soal terjemahan bahasa Rusianya akan Riren lampirkan sebelum AN ini.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter dua ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya serta bahasa asing yang Riren masukkan. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran. Riren mohon maaf juga jika tidak bisa janji untuk update cepat karena Riren harus melanjutkan cerita yang lain.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter tiga ya ^_~**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	4. Chapter 3 : The Lecture & School Days

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moskow, Rusia** **(Musim semi tahun pertama Yuuri)**

Salju yang mencarir meninggalkan beberapa genangan kecil di atas aspal dan tanah. Angin yang terasa hangat berhembus dengan tenang dan sang surya pun telah memunculkan cahanya sebagai pertanda musim semi telah tiba. Secercah sinar mentari yang masuk lewat jendela yang tak bertirai membuat tidur seorang pemuda terusik. Perlahan-lahan sepasang manik terlihat dari kelopak mata yang masih terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

Samar-samar wangi masukkan lewat di depan indera penciuman pemuda yang masih mengantuk itu. Seperti biasa pemuda itu selalu bangun lebih lambat dari sang pemilik apartemen. Pemuda itu pun turun dari ranjang tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia melihat ke arah jam sebentar dan tak lama kedua matanya membola seakan terkejut akan sesuatu. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi dan artinya pemuda itu hanya punya 30 menit untuk bersiap dan berangkat menuju kampusnya.

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT MASUK KULIAH DI HARI PERTAMA KU!"

Pemuda itu seketika histeris dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja kehebohan pemuda itu di dengar oleh sang pemilik apartemen yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan pemuda yang berteriak histeris tadi. Karena khawatir, sang pemilik apartemen pun berjalan menuju kamar sang pemuda.

"Yuuri ? Ada apa ? Kenapa kau berteriak histeris ? "

Sayangnya tidak ada tanggapan dari sang penghuni kamar dan sang pemilik apartemen terpaksa masuk tanpa izin ke dalam tersebut. Saat melihat suasana di dalam kamar, sang pemilik apartemen hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena kamar pemuda itu terlihat cukup berantakan. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sang penghuni kamar tersebut langsung berlari tanpa mengeringkan kakinya di atas keset. Akibat kecerobohannya pemuda tersebut akhirnya tergelincir dan pastinya dia akan terjatuh tapi ternyata tidak karena ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk dari pinggang hingga sebatas atas lutut.

" _Calm down,_ Yuuri! Kau hampir saja celaka gara-gara kecerobohanmu sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau terburu-buru seperti ini ? "

"Aku terburu-buru karena aku akan terlambat masuk kelas."

"Terlambat ? "

"Iya, terlambat. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa ? "

"Masih jam 7 pagi."

"Eh ? Bukannya sudah jam setengah 9 ya ? "

" _Wake up_ , Yuuri. Sekarang masih jam 7 dan aku tidak berbohong soal itu. Kau lihat jam dimana sih memangnya ? "

"Aku lihat waktu di jam itu, Victor."

Yuuri menunjuk sebuah jam dinding klasik berwarna _beige_ yang menggantung di atas pintu kamar Yuuri. Victor pun mengikuti ke mana jari Yuuri menunjuk dan seketika dia langsung menepuk dahinya.

" _Oh, my_ , aku lupa mengganti jam rusak itu dengan jam yang baru."

Seketika Yuuri langsung memasang ekspresi wajah lega karena dia tidak terlambat ke kampusnya.

" _Yokatta_ ….."

"Maaf ya jadi membuatmu panik."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, berkat itu aku jadi bersiap-siap lebih awal. _Ano._ Victor….."

"Ya ? "

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku ? "

Seketika Victor sadar jika sedari tadi dia masih memeluk pinggang dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Yuuri dengan erat karena tadi Yuuri hampir jatuh akibat kakinya masih licin sehabis mandi.

"Maaf….."

Victor pun melepaskan pelukan dan genggamannya pada Yuuri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah menolongku, Victor."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. Oh, ya, sarapan sudah siap. Ku tunggu di ruang makan ya."

"Baiklah."

Victor pun keluar dari kamar Yuuri. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Victor langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan detak jantungnya. Detak jantungnya berdegup sangat keras dan kedua tangannya gemetar tanpa sebab. Masih hangat dalam ingatan Victor saat kedua tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan dan tubuh Yuuri yang ternyata cukup halus untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Sementara itu Yuuri pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Victor, Yuuri masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Victor yang tadi memeluk pinggang dan menggenggam tangannya. Selain rasa hangat, Yuuri merasakan rasa lain yang asing tapi mampu menerbitkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya dan membuat perasaannya jadi tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yuuri telah tampil rapih dengan sebuah baju rajut tebal berwarna _light grey_ yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit berwarna berwarna _deep grey_. Tak lupa jeans legging berwarna _milk white_ dan tak ketinggalan sepasang sepatu _boots_ berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Setelah di rasa telah rapih, Yuuri segera pergi ke ruang makan dimana Victor telah menunggunya.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, harum _pancake_ membuat Yuuri merasa lapar dan segera dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan.

" _Look so delicious_ , Victor ! "

" _Thank you for your praise_ , Yuuri. Ayo, kita segera sarapan supaya tidak terlambat."

Yuuri pun menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Victor. Yuuri tak sabar ingin menikmati _pancake_ buatan Victor yang dari wanginya saja sudah terasa menggiurkan. Saat suapan pertama telah mendarat dengan mulus di indera perasa Yuuri seketika mata Yuuri terbelalak.

"Kau tahu, Victor ? "

Victor yang hendak memasukkan suapan keduanya harus terhenti karena Yuuri bertanya padanya.

"Tahu ? tentang apa ? "

" _Your pancake is so vkusno_ *."

" _S_ _pasibo za compliment_ _*_ , Yuuri."

Hening terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi, diam-diam Yuuri memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Victor terasa sangat formal, dalam artian seperti orang ingin pergi bekerja. Karena penasaran, tanpa sadar Yuuri bertanya pada Victor saat dia masih mengunyah _pancake_ dalam mulutnya.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran, kau mau ke mana berpakaian seperti itu ? "

"Aku berpakaian seperti ini karena aku akan mengajar hari ini sekaligus mengantarmu ke universitas yang kebetulan menjadi tempat mengajarku."

 **Uhuk… Uhuk…**

 _Pancake_ yang baru saja ditelan oleh Yuuri langsung masuk ke jalur yang salah dan pada akhirnya Yuuri mengalami yang namanya tersedak. Dengan cepat Victor segera memberi segelas air mineral pada Yuuri dan di terima Yuuri dengan senang hati.

" _Daijobu desuka_ ? "

Yuuri menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia baik-baik saja. Penyebab Yuuri tersedak tak lain dan tak bukan karena terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Victor. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Yuuri kembali bertanya pada Victor.

"Jadi kau menjadi dosen di sana ? "

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku mengajar di jurusan yang kau ambil, Yuuri."

" _Maji ka_ ? "

" _Maji desu_."

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa ada hal seperti ini. Apa ini yang disebut takdir ? "

"Mungkin saja bisa di sebut seperti itu. Tapi, di kampus aku terkenal sebagai dosen yang paling di segani oleh mahasiswa."

"Di segani ? Kenapa bisa begitu ? "

"Nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya saat kau sudah kuliah disana."

"Tapi menurutku kau adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Buktinya kau mau menolongku saat dibandara beberapa bulan lalu. Jika tidak, pastinya aku sudah tinggal nama."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dan wajar saja bila ada orang yang kesusahan kita bantu apalagi orang tersebut baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di daerah yang belum dikenalnya."

"Victor, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikkanmu hingga detik ini. Aku merasa sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tentang hal itu, bukankah kita sudah pernah bicara sebelumnya, Yuuri ? "

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya tidak enak jika tidak bisa membalas kebaikkan orang lain."

"Walau sedang di negeri orang, kau tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip yang ada di negaramu. Benar-benar menggagumkan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Oh, ya, untuk makan malam kau makan apa ? "

"Untuk makan malam biar aku saja yang buat, Yuuri."

"Apa kau tak mau mencoba masakan Jepang, Victor ?. Begini-begini aku juga masak menu makanan rumah. Anggap saja balasan dariku untuk kebaikkanmu selama ini. Apakah kau keberatan ? "

Victor pun terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Tawaran yang ditawarkan oleh Yuuri cukup menggiurkan. Pada akhirnya Victor memilih sebuah keputusan.

"Ku terima tawaran darimu, Yuuri. Tolong buatkan masakan Jepang terbaik untuk makan malam kita nanti."

"Serahkan saja padaku. Victor, bolehkah aku memakai bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas ? "

"Tentu saja boleh, Yuuri."

"Terima kasih. Aku janji akan membuatkan makanan Jepang yang lezat untukmu."

"Aku tidak sabar menantinya. Yuuri, sepertinya kita harus jalan sekarang. Peralatan makannya di cuci nanti saja."

"Baiklah."

Yuuri pun menghabiskan sisa _pancake_ nya dengan cepat dan tak lupa meminum susu hingga habis. Sementara itu Victor yang telah selesai sarapan langsung bergegas untuk mengambil tas dan jas kerjanya.

Tak lama keduanya pun keluar dari apartemen Victor dan berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk sampai ke _basement_ di mana mobil Victor terpakir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama di perjalanan hanya ada suara mp3 yang terdengar. Baik Yuuri maupun Victor sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Yuuri yang terus menatap keluar jendela yang berada di sampingnya dan Victor fokus dengan setirnya dan terus menatap ke depan. Tapi, tak lama kesunyian di antara keduanya dipecah oleh Yuuri.

"Victor….."

"Ya ? "

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu ? "

"Tentu saja boleh. Mau bertanya soal apa, Yuuri ? "

"Sejak lama aku penasaran dengan rambutmu. Memangnya boleh ya memanjangkan rambut di kampus walaupun dirimu adalah dosen ? dan kenapa rambutmu selalu terlihat… bagaimana ya bilangnya. Indah, mungkin ? "

Victor terdiam sebentar dan tak lama sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulut dosen muda itu. Mendapat respon tak terduga dari Victor, Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Victor. Sadar akan sifatnya agak kurang sopan, Victor segera menghentikan tawanya dan dia pun berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yuuri soal rambutnya.

"Soal rambutku yang panjang ini, sebenarnya tidak boleh tapi karena ada alasan tertentu yang membuatku terbebas dari hal tersebut dan soal rambutku yang selalu terlihat indah itu kuncinya hanya satu yaitu selalu merawatnya dengan baik dan benar. Tentu saja aku merawatnya sendiri, tidak ke salon."

"Begitu , ya. Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Victor."

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, Yuuri ku harap kau tidak terkejut saat kita sampai di kampus nanti."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? "

"Nanti kau juga aku tahu saat kita sampai nanti."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu kesunyian kembali menyelimuti keduanya hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkendara selama 20 menit, akhirnya mobil mewah buatan Jerman itu pun telah terparkir manis diparkiran kampus. Sepasang manik cokelat Yuuri tidak berhenti berbinar sejak masuk gerbang kampus hingga ke parkiran. Yuuri tampak terpesona dengan kampus barunya yang begitu luas dan bangunannya pun terasa besar dan megah. Yuuri pernah membaca beberapa artiekl soal teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan yang berada di sana ternyata sangat _up to date_ dan fasilitas yang lengkap memudahkan mahasiswa mendapatkan informasi yang di inginkan.

Saat Yuuri baru keluar dari mobil Victor seketika dia merasa di pandangi oleh beberapa atau mungkin banyak pasang mata. Dengan takut-takut Yuuri menoleh ke sekitar dan betapa terkejutnya Yuuri saat sepasang maniknya bertemu dengan banyak pasang manik lainnya yang kini menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Seketika Yuuri merasa tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya seakan tak mau di gerakkan. Sementara itu, Victor yang telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi langsung saja menghampiri melindungi Yuuri di belakang tubuhnya dan menyapa pada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua.

" _Dobroye utro, vse_ *! "

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang datang mendekati Victor, gerombolan tersebut tentu saja di dominasi oleh para perempuan. Ya….. Victor cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswi karena para mahasiswi sangat kagum akan wajah dan pesona yang di miliki oleh Victor. Tapi, Victor agak kurang disukai oleh sebagian mahasiswa walau ada juga beberapa mahasiswa yang kagum dengan Victor karena cara mengajarnya yang tegas tapi ada juga yang kagum dalam arti lain. Sementara itu Yuuri yang masih berada di belakang tubuh Victor hanya menunduk ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mahasiswi yang bertanya tentang orang yang ada di belakang Victor, siapa lagi kalau bukan Katsuki Yuuri yang kini hanya bisa diam di belakang Victor sambil ketakutan.

" _Kto stoit za vami, gospodin_ _*_ Victor ? "

" _N_ _ovyye studenty fakul'teta inostrannykh yazykov i stranovedeniya_ *."

Sementara para perempuan itu terus bertanya pada Victor soal ini dan itu, Yuuri masih saja terdiam dan mulai tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitar, bahkan pembicaraan suara para mahasiswi tidak terdengar oleh Yuuri. Secara tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik tangan Yuuri dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut. Setelah cukup jauh dari kerumunan tersebut, seseorang yang menarik Yuuri tadi langsung mengarahkan wajahnya kea arah Yuuri sambil memegang kedua tangan Yuuri dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf membuatmu jadi ketakutan, Yuuri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Victor. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti tadi."

"Lalu kenapa tanganmu terasa dingin sekali, Yuuri ? "

"Aku hanya gugup karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat keadaan seperti tadi. Bisa dibilang aku ini orangnya sedikit kurang suka dengan keramaian. Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan saat di mobil tadi dan aku merasa sedikit terkejut."

"Maaf, ya, aku jadi membuatmu terkejut hingga seperti ini."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Victor. Jika aku sudah terbiasa, aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi, kok. Oh, ya, ruang kelasnya ada di mana, ya ? "

"Soal itu serahkan saja padaku karena aku sudah punya datanya. Kebetulan Penasehat Akademik kelasmu itu aku jadi kalau ada apa-apa segera bilang padaku."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang ayo kita menuju gedung utama lantai 2."

"Ayo."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju gedung utama kampus dan tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap tak suka ke arah Yuuri, terutama para mahasiswa yang kagum dengan Victor dalam arti lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam mata kuliah pertama telah dimulai dan Victor lah yang menjadi dosen mata kuliah tersebut. Suara riuh yang tadinya terdengar hingga keluar ruangan seketika berhenti saat Victor memasuki ruangan dan di belakang Yuuri mengikutinya dan segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan meja dosen.

" _Dobroye utro, vse_ ! "

" _Dobroye utro, gospodin_ Victor."

" _V_ _o vremya moikh kursov bylo zapreshcheno razgovarivat' i igrat' gadzhet. Yesli kto-nibud' osmelilsya narushit', to on ne dolzhen prisoyedinit'sya k moyemu klassu v techeniye odnogo semestra. Chto vy znayete_ *?"

" _My ponimayem, gospodin Vi_ _c_ _tor_."

Mata kuliah pun dimulai dengan tenang dan benar-benar tidak ada yang berisik sama sekali. Yuuri pun cukup terkejut dengan sikap Victor yang sekarang karena sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya sebelum masuk kelas tadi. Yuuri sempat berpikir apakah Victor memiliki kepribadian ganda kayak anak fandom sebelah yang suka nyanyi dan berkacamata *di hajar Satsuki**kembali ke cerita*. Yuuri pun memfokuskan pikirannya hingga mata kuliah Victor selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, akhirnya Victor menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya dan segera pergi keluar untuk menuju ruang dosen. Tapi, sebelum keluar kelas, Victor sempat melirik ke arah Yuuri yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Sebuah senyum tipis hadir di wajah tampan milik Victor dan sepertinya Yuuri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sementara itu Yuuri kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman barunya yang berasal dari negara Thailand, Phichit Chulanont. Karena Phichit orangnya ramah dan hangat membuat Yuuri merasa nyaman dan bahkan mereka langsung membicarakan banyak hal padahal mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yuuri….."

"Ya ? "

"Kau tahu tidak ? "

"Tidak. Soal apa ? "

"Soal dirimu dan _mister_ Victor yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hari ini. Jika boleh jujur aku cukup terkejut saat _mister_ Victor turun bersama seseorang dari mobilnya karena selama ini _mister_ Victor adalah orang yang sulit di dekati karena kharismanya dan ketegasannya dalam mengajar. Kau sangat beruntung sekaligus ajaib karena bisa dekat _mister_ Victor. Oh, ya, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan _mister_ Victor ? "

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Phichit. Soal itu nanti aku ceritakan lain kali. "

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku ingin memberitahukanmu soal sesuatu yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan _mister_ Victor. Kalau bisa selama di kampus jangan terlalu dekat dengan _mister_ Victor dan aku menyarankan hal tersebut demi keselamatan dirimu, Yuuri."

"Kalau boleh tahu alasannya kenapa ? "

"Aku tidak mau kau di serang oleh para penggemar fanatik _mister_ Victor. Walau disegani tapi dia juga di idolakan, baik mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di sini. Kau harus hati-hati pada orang yang terlalu baik padamu. Kalau aku jujur tidak pernah ada niat jahat padamu walau aku diam-diam kagum dengan _mister_ Victor."

"Begitu, ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Phichit. Aku janji akan berhati-hati. Oh, ya, dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah dua siapa ? apakah kita akan pindah ruangan ? "

"Dosen yang mengajar di mata kuliah kedua kalau tidak salah namanya _mister_ Celestino Cialdini dan kita pindah ke ruangan lantai 1. Ayo kita segera ke sana, Yuuri."

"Ayo."

Yuuri dan Phichit pun segera membereskan alat tulis mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tanpa keduanya sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap tak suka bahkan benci. Tatapan tersebut di tujukan kepada Yuuri dan Yuuri belum menyadari jika hari-hari yang menyiksanya akan tiba.

Akankah Victor menolongnya dan melindunginya ?. Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terjemahan**

 _-Vkusno_ : Lezat

 _\- S_ _pasibo za compliment_ : Terima kasih atas pujiannya

 _-_ _Dobroye utro, vse_ :Selamat pagi semuanya

 _-_ _Kto stoit za vami, gospodin Viktor?_ :siapa yang ada di belakangmu, mister Victor ?

 _\- N_ _ovyye studenty fakul'teta inostrannykh yazykov i stranovedeniya_ : mahasiswa baru dari fakultas bahasa-bahasa asing dan studi kawasan

 _\- V_ _o vremya moikh kursov bylo zapreshcheno razgovarivat' i igrat' gadzhet. yesli kto-nibud' osmelilsya narushit', to on ne dolzhen prisoyedinit'sya k moyemu klassu v techeniye odnogo semestra. chto vy znayete?_ : selama mata kuliah saya dilarang berbicara dan bermain gadget. jika ada yang berani melanggar, maka tidak boleh ikut kelas saya selama satu semester. apa kalian mengerti ?

 _-_ _My ponimayem, gospodin Vi_ _c_ _tor_ :kami mengerti, mister Victor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konbanwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren is come back!**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 3 dari fict ini selesai juga. YEAY :D *ok rame sendiri* *ngelap keringet***_

 _ **Sama seperti di author note chapter sebelumnya karena Riren sedang banyak waktu luang karena sebagian tugas telah selesai dan pada akhirnya bisa menyelsaikan chapter 3 di cerita ini dan akhirnya penantian reader san terbayar juga hohoho *maaf author yang suka lama update ceritanya***_

 _ **Untuk di chapter ini Riren masih mencoba memasukkan bahasa Rusia dan makin lama Riren makin penasaran sekaligus takut untuk mempelajari bahasa negara yang satu ini *jadi curhatkan*. Tapi demi abang Victor tercinta *diamuk fans Victor* *kabur* apa sih yang nggak XD *ok mulai kagak jelas*. Soal terjemahan bahasa Rusianya akan Riren lampirkan sebelum AN ini.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter tiga ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya serta bahasa asing yang Riren masukkan. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran. Riren mohon maaf juga jika tidak bisa janji untuk update cepat karena Riren harus melanjutkan cerita yang lain dan belum lagi menghadapi semester akhir kuliah yang rasanya sangat luar biasa dan berasa kayak nano-nano tapi harus tetap enjoy menjalankannya. Maybe untuk bulan depan ada kemungkinan Riren akan lama updatenya karena ada sesuatu hal yang memerlukan konsentrasi yang penuh. Riren harap para reader san mau memahaminya.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter empat ya ^_~**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Summer Holiday part 1

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moskow, Rusia** **(Musim panas tahun pertama Yuuri)**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan perlahan-lahan musim pun berubah. Semakin hari temperatur semakin meningkat seiring mulai memasuki waktu musim panas. Walau matahari bersinar dengan terik, tak membuat seorang Katsuki Yuuri bermalas-malasan. Dengan penuh semangat dia mengerjakan apa yang jadi kewajibannya, mulai dari belajar hingga mengurusi pekerjaan rumah, lebih tepatnya apartemen Victor.

Setetes demi setetes keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi Yuuri yang perlahan-lahan turun menuju leher jenjangnya. Walau sudah memakai pakaian yang lumayan tipis dan menyerap keringat, tidak memberikan efek apapun pada tubuhnya yang kini mulai banjir keringat.

Rasa haus tiba-tiba menghampiri Katsuki muda dan kedua kakinya pun melangkah menuju kafetaria kampus. Yuuri berniat ingin memesan segelas minuman yang menyegarkan. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam kafetaria, sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Yuuri pun menoleh ke arah belakang dan ternyata yang menangkap lengannya adalah…

"Victor…"

"Kau tampak terburu-buru sekali, Yuuri."

"Ya, aku sedang buru-buru karena aku butuh minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang mulai kering. Apakah itu salah ? "

"Tentu saja tidak. Soal minuman segar aku punya tempat yang bagus dan pastinya kau akan suka."

"Di mana ? "

" _Himitsu_."

"Kau menyebalkan, Victor ! "

"Jangan marah begitu, Yuuri. Aku hanya bercanda saja. Oh, ya, apa kau masih ada kelas ? "

"Sudah tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa ? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat di mana minuman segar istimewa di buat."

"Memangnya kau sudah tidak ada jam mengajar lagi, Victor ? "

"Jika masih ada, aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu ke sana, Yuuri."

"Benar juga. _Ano_ ….. Victor….."

"Ya ? "

"Untuk harga minumannya kira-kira berapa, ya ? "

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku traktir karena aku yang mengajakmu ke sana."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi, Victor."

" _Oh, my dear_ Yuuri, bukankah sejak awal aku sudah bilang soal ini padamu ? "

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Kau selalu saja seperti Yuuri tapi aku tidak bisa protes karena itu sudah jadi kebiasaanmu. Kita bicarakan saja lagi soal itu ketika sudah disana. Bagaimana ? "

"Baiklah."

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat."

Tanpa aba-aba Victor langsung menggandeng tangan Yuuri, hal yang pernah dilakukan Victor saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan hal itu membuat Yuuri merasa _déjavu_ dengan rasa hangat yang kini mulai menyelimuti tangannya. Pada akhirnya Yuuri merasa tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Victor. Tapi, sayangnya sang penggenggam tangan harus melepaskan genggamannya dari Yuuri karena keduanya telah sampai di parkiran kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 15 menit berkendara, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah kafe mungil yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Victor dan Yuuri pun keluar dari mobil dan tak lama keduanya berjalan menuju ke dalam kafe. Sesampainya di dalam kafe, indra penciuman Yuuri di manjakan oleh wangi pai apel. Seketika Yuuri merasa lapar saat mencium aroma pai tersebut.

Keduanya pun memilih tempat duduk yang berada dekat dengan pendingin ruangan. Yuuri tampak bingung ingin memesan apa karena dia tidak begitu mengerti tulisan Rusia yang tertera dalam menu.

"Kau suka minuman apa, Yuuri ? "

"Hmm….. karena cuaca sedang panas aku ingin minuman yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Apakah di sini ada yang seperti itu, Victor ? "

"Tentu saja ada. Aku ingin kau mencoba minuman khas musim panas di Rusia."

"Minuman khas ? "

"Ya, minuman khas. _Kvass_ namnaya. _Kvass_ minuman fermentasi yang berasal dari fermentasi roti atau gandum-ganduman, terutama jenis gandum hitam. Untuk rasanya agak sedikit asam tapi sangat enak dan menyegarkan. Apa kau tertarik untuk mencobanya, Yuuri ? "

"Apakah minuman tersebut mengandung alkohol ? "

" _Kvass_ mengandung alkohol yang rendah dan tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kadar alkoholnya tidak sampai dua persen."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mencobanya."

"Baiklah. Kau suka dengan rasa apa ? "

"Rasa ? Ada pilihan rasanya, ya ? "

"Tentu saja ada."

"Aku ingin yang berasa buah-buahan."

"Baiklah. _Ofitsiantka_ * ! "

Tak lama setelah Victor memanggil seorang pelayan, datanglah seorang lelaki muda yang kini telah berdiri di samping meja mereka berdua. Georgi Popovich, nama yang tertera di _nametag_ pelayan tersebut.

" _Vy khotite zakazat' chto-nibud'_ _,_ _Ser_ *? "

" _YA zakazal by dva klubnichnyy vkus kvasa_ *."

" _Khorosho. Net bol'she vy khotite zakazat', ser_ * ? "

Victor pun menoleh ke arah Yuuri yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Victor dan pelayan itu berbicara.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, Yuuri ? "

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin minum saja."

"Baiklah."

Victor kembali menghadap ke arah sang pelayan yang masih menunggu jawaban Victor soal pesanan.

" _Vot imenno_ *."

" _Khorosho. Blagodarim Vas za zakaz i nadeyus', chto zhdat' pyat' minut dlya vashego zakaza_ *."

Tak lama pelayan itu pergi menjauh dari meja mereka berdua. Sambil menunggu pesanan keduanya datang, Victor dan Yuuri pun saling berbincang-bincang. Hal yang di perbincangkan mulai dari kegiatan mereka hingga keduanya berbicara tentang keunikan negara masing-masing. Saat Yuuri menceritakan tentang Kyushu dan kehidupan Yuuri sebelum pergi ke Rusia, Victor merasa sangat penasaran dengan kampung halaman Yuuri dan saking penasarannya membuat kedua manik biru Victor berbinar-binar.

"Yuuri, bagaimana kalau libur musim panas ini kita liburan di Kyushu ? "

"Eh ? "

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang kau ceritakan tadi."

"Menurutku biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Itu kan bagimu tapi tidak bagiku. Pokoknya aku ingin pergi ke Kyushu bersamamu." Yuuri hanya bisa menghela nafas saat sikap Victor yang satu ini keluar. Mau tak mau Yuuri harus menyetujui perkataan Victor karena jika sudah seperti ini Victor tidak akan mendengarkan jawaban lainnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, liburan musim panas mulai kapan, ya ? "

"Kalau tidak salah ingat, kegiatan perkuliahan dan yang lainnya mulai di liburkan lusa. Jadi, kita pergi ke Kyushu nya lusa karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sana."

"Baiklah. Berarti malam ini aku harus segera _packing_."

Tak lama pesanan keduanya datang dan keduanya terus berbincang-bincang soal rencana perjalanan mereka ke Kyushu nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu begitu cepat dan kini Victor dan Yuuri sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke _Sheremetyevo_ _International Airport_. Sepanjang perjalanan Victor terus bertanya tentang Kyushu dan Yuuri menjawab setiap pertanyaan Victor dengan senang hati. Tak lama keduanya telah sampai di bandara dan setelah menurun koper keduanya, Victor segera menarik Yuuri menjauh dari mobil yang mengantar keduanya tadi. Tentu saja Yuuri terkejut dan mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Victor.

"Victor, kau sudah memesan tiketnya ? "

"Kita tidak usah pakai tiket, Yuuri."

"Eh ? maksudnya ? "

"Kita akan naik pesawat pribadi milik keluargaku. Soal perizinannya dan hal lainnya tak perlu kau pikirkan karena sudah di urus semuanya. Tapi, kita harus segera pergi ke sana karena sudah hampir mendekati jam penerbangannya."

Yuuri hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Victor. Pemuda asal Jepang ini tak menyangka jika orang yang kini menarik tangannya adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya. Pada akhirnya Yuuri pun pasrah ditarik oleh Victor menuju pesawat mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di dalam pesawat Yuuri pun kembali melongo karena isi dalam pesawat terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pesawat yang di naikkinya saat pergi ke Rusia beberapa bulan lalu. Sementara itu sang pemilik pesawat sudah duduk dengan santainya di kursi yang memiliki fungsi sebagai tempat tidur juga.

"Yuuri, ayo segera duduk dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan _take off_."

"Ya."

Yuuri akhirnya duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Victor dan tak lupa Yuuri memakai sabuk pengamannya. Tak lama pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Nikiforov pun telah lepas landas menuju bandara internasional Fukuoka. Lama perjalanan dari Moskow menuju Fukuoka adalah 11 jam 10 menit. Victor dan Yuuri pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk tidur demi menghabiskan waktu yang ada karena perjalanan mereka menuju ke sana masih sangat jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sebelas jam berlalu, keduanya pun sampai di bandara internasional Fukuoka. Sebelum pergi menuju ke bandara internasional Sheremetyevo, Yuuri telah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja orang tua Yuuri sangat senang saat putra bungsu mereka berkata ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Kyushu. Kebahagiaan itu juga terlihat di wajah pemuda asal Rusia yang kini berjalan di samping Yuuri. Keduanya terus berjalan menuju keluar bandara dan tak lama mereka memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkan keduanya menuju rumah orang tua Yuuri.

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam keduanya telah sampai di rumah orang tua Yuuri. Sepasang manik Victor langsung menatap takjub sekaligus penasaran dengan lingkungan yang baru di lihatnya. Terasa tenang dan sedikit hangat, berbeda dengan Moskow yang bising dan dingin saat malam tiba. Yuuri pun memencet bel rumahnya dan tak lama terdengar suara seorang perempuan menyahut dari dalam rumah. Pintu geser pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hiroko Katsuki, ibunda Yuuri.

" _Tadaima_ , _Okaa chan_! "

Tanpa aba-aba Hiroko langsung memeluk anak bungsunya dan Yuuri pun membalas pelukan sang ibu.

" _Okaeri_ , Yuuri."

Victor hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Walau dalam hati, Victor merasa iri dengan Yuuri karena memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayangi dirinya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil. Sejak kecil Victor di asuh oleh kakeknya yang kini masih menjabat menjadi kepala keluarga Nikiforov dan pemilik sah dari _Lomonosov Moscow State University_. Walau sang kakek begitu sayang padanya tapi beliau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Pada akhirnya Victor harus rela berteman dengan kesepian dan Victor tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kehangatan keluarga.

Sementara itu, Hiroko sadar akan ada orang lain di belakang Yuuri langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada sang putra. Merasa di perhatikan, Victor membalas tatapan Hiroko dengan senyum sopan.

"Yuuri, siapa yang berada di belakangmu itu ? "

"Hampir saja lupa. _Okaa chan_ , dia adalah dosenku di kampus sekaligus penasehat akademikku. Victor Nikiforov adalah nama beliau dan beliau sangat baik kepada Yuuri. Victor _sensei_ kenalkan ini ibuku, Katsuki Hiroko."

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal anda, Nyonya Katsuki ."

Victor pun membungkukkan badannya di hadapan ibunda Yuuri. Tapi, ibunda Yuuri menyuruhnya untuk kembali berdiri tegap.

"Jangan kaku begitu, nak Victor. Panggil saja aku _oba chan_. Terima kasih telah menjaga putra bungsu ku selama di sana dan mohon maaf jika Yuuri telah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, _oba chan_. Aku sangat senang dan bangga memiliki anak murid seperti Yuuri."

"Ayo, segera masuk ke dalam. Nak Victor, anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya."

"Baiklah, _oba chan_. _Shitsurei shimasu_."

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sama seperti Yuuri saat datang ke apartemen Victor pertama kali, dia tampak kagum dengan interior rumah Yuuri yang terasa sangat tradisional Jepang. Yuuri juga bercerita tentang keluarganya yang memiliki usaha pemandian air panas atau _onsen_.

"Apa kalian berdua lapar ? "

Tak lama pertanyaan tersebut di jawab oleh dua suara yang membuat Hiroko tertawa geli. Sang pemilik suara tadi langsung menunduk karena malu.

"Kalian berdua mau _katsudon_ ? "

"Aku mau, _okaa chan_ ! "

"Baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu, nak Victor ? "

"Aku juga ingin mencobanya, _oba chan_."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian taruh barang-barang, mandi, berganti pakaian, dan baru kalian makan. Yuuri sayang, nanti tolong tunjukkan kamar nak Victor, ya. Kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarmu."

"Baiklah, _okaa chan_. Victor, ayo ikut aku menuju kamarmu."

"Ok."

Tak lama keduanya pun menghilang dari hadapan Hiroko. Bunyi para serangga sangat terdengar sekali saat malam hari, pertanda khas waktu musim panas. Tak ada yang bicara hingga keduanya sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Victor, ini kamarmu. Maaf, ya, kalau kamarnya tidak terlalu luas."

" _Daijobu_ , Yuuri. Kamarmu berada di sebelah mana ? "

"Kamarku berada tepat di sebelah kamarmu."

"Ok. Kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke kamarmu ? "

"Boleh saja. Aku ke kamarku dulu, Victor. Oh, ya, kau mau berendam di _onsen_ ? "

"Aku mau !. Kau ikut berendam juga, Yuuri ? "

"Ya, aku ikut berendam juga."

"Asyik ! "

"Sekarang kau segera bereskan pakaianmu dan 5 menit lagi aku tunggu di depan kamar, ya."

"Baiklah."

Victor merasa sangat gembira karena sebentar lagi dia akan berendam di _onsen_. Saat membuka pintu geser kamarnya, seketika sepasang manik Victor berbinar saat melihat interior kamarnya yang terasa sangat tradisional sekali. Lantainya masih di selimuti _tatami_ dan beberapa perabotan dalam kamar masih di dominasi berbahan kayu. Victor merasa senang bisa berlibur ke negara asal Yuuri di lahirkan dan bisa merasakan hal yang begitu sederhana tapi begitu menyenangkan karena selama ini Victor selalu hidup dalam kemewahan yang diberikan sang kakek padanya.

Karena teringat janjinya dengan Yuuri untuk berendam di _onsen_ , Victor segera membereskan isi kopernya ke dalam lemari kayu yang berada di samping ranjang berukuran _single_. Tak butuh waktu pemuda asal Rusia itu telah memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Segera dia membawa handuk serta peralatan mandinya dan mengikat rambut panjang menjadi model _ponytail_. Victor dan Yuuri keluar dari kamar masing-masing secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh, Yuuri."

"Eh ? Maksudmu ? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bergurau saja. Ayo sekarang kita ke _onsen_."

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, Victor."

"Ada apa, Yuuri ? "

"Kau tidak lupa akan sesuatu ? "

"Sesuatu apa ? "

"Kau yakin hanya bawa handuk dan peralatan mandi saja ? "

"Iya. Memangnya ada yang harus ku bawa lagi ke _onsen_ ? "

"Memangnya kau tidak ganti….. kau tahu lah maksudku, Victor."

"Kalau aku berkata tidak mengerti, bagaimana ? "

"Berhenti bercanda, Victor ! "

"Jangan marah begitu, Yuuri. Aku tahu maksudmu. Pakaian dalam, bukan ? "

"Ya."

"Aku lupa membawanya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tentang hal itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya."

"Sama-sama. Aku tungguin, kok."

Victor pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan tak lama pemuda Rusia itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju _onsen_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Victor pun langsung berendam di _ofuro_. Karena berhubung sudah cukup larut malam, mereka tidak bisa memakai _onsen_ yang ada di luar ruangan. _Ofuro_ dalam ruangan tersebut terbilang cukup luas dan bahkan bisa untuk berenang bagi anak kecil.

Saat menikmati sensasi nyaman dan menenangkan, tiba-tiba Victor mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan tak lama terdengar seseorang ikut masuk ke dalam _ofuro_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…..

"Yuuri….."

"Maaf jadi menyuruhmu pergi sendirian ke sini. Tadi aku di panggil oleh _okaa chan_ dan katanya _katsudon_ kita sudah hampir jadi."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mencobanya ! "

"Oh, ya, kau menikmati _ofuro_ nya ? "

"Tentu saja. Membuat tubuh dan pikiranku menjadi rileks."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menikmatinya, Victor."

"Yuuri….."

"Ya ? "

Secara tiba-tiba Victor langsung menggenggam tangan Yuuri dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Tentu saja sang pemilik tangan langsung manik dan merinding disko saat Victor mengelus tangannya perlahan.

"Seperti aku tahu kenapa kulitmu bisa terasa halus dan lembut."

" E...eh ? Me..memangnya apa ? "

"Aku rasa karena kandungan yang ada dalam _ofuro_ ini. Benar, kan, Yuuri ? "

"Te...tepat seperti dugaanmu, Victor. _Etto_ ….. bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku ? "

"Kalau aku berkata tidak mau, bagaimana ?. Selain itu aku baru sadar jika Yuuri yang biasa ku lihat adalah pemuda berkacamata yang culun dan kadang penakut ternyata bisa berpenampilan seperti ini juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Victor ? "

"Tak ku sangka kau memiliki sisi lain dalam dirimu dan sisi lain itu membuatku jadi terkejut sekaligus terpesona. Saat kau menyisir rambutmu ke belakang seperti sekarang dan tanpa kacamata, sungguh terasa sangat seksi. Aroma tubuhmu menjadi semakin terasa menggoda saat seperti ini, Yuuri."

"Ehhhhhhhhh ? "

"Aku berkata seperti ini tidak ada maksud buruk padamu atau menggodamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Apakah kau keberatan tentang hal itu Yuuri ? "

Yuuri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, perkataan Victor barusan sungguh membuat dirinya merinding sekaligus merasakan hal yang aneh tapi terasa menyenangkan. Pada akhirnya hanya bisa meresponnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kau yakin, Yuuri ? "

Victor pun makin mengeliminasi jarak diantara dirinya dan Yuuri sementara Yuuri semakin terpojok. Perlahan-lahan Yuuri merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai naik seiring Victor makin mendekat padanya, bahkan Yuuri bisa merasakan nafas Victor di kulit wajahnya. Yuuri yang pasrah dengan keadaannya hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Cup !**

Sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh kulit pipi kirinya. Yuuri pun membuka matanya dan seketika kedua manik cokelatnya membola karena kini Victor tengah mencium pipinya. Sayangnya ciuman di pipi yang diberikan Victor sangat singkat tapi mampu membuat Yuuri merasa terbakar, terlihat dari rona merah yang kini timbul di pipinya yang putih. Detak jantungnya seketika berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau mencium pipiku, Victor ? "

"Karena kau tampak begitu manis, Yuuri. Maafkan aku karena tidak menahan diri tapi sungguh kau terlihat sangat manis."

Ucapan Victor sukses membuat wajah Yuuri menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kini Yuuri hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak mau menatap Victor karena malu. Suasana pun menjadi hening, hanya terdengar bunyi aliran air.

"Kau marah padaku, Yuuri ? "

Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tidak marah pada Victor dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin, Yuuri ? "

"Aku yakin, Victor."

"Jadi….. aku boleh melakukannya lagi ? "

" _No_! "

"Aku hanya bercanda saja, Yuuri."

"Dasar Victor. Perutku sudah lapar dan _katsudon_ sudah menunggu di meja makan. _Katsudon_ tidak enak kalau sudah dingin."

"Ok."

Yuuri pun keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu tak lama Victor menyusul di belakangnya. Walau masih memakai handuk kecil yang menutupi daerah privatnya, tetap saja tubuh atas Yuuri terekspos sangat jelas dan membuat Victor merasa _doki_ - _doki_ sejak Yuuri keluar dari _ofuro_. Tubuh Yuuri terlihat ideal dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa noda serta leher jenjangnya yang tampak menggoda bagi Victor. Tapi, pastinya Yuuri akan membencinya jika Victor berani menjamah tubuhnya walau hanya seujung kuku. Pada akhirnya Victor hanya bisa membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh sebelum tubuhnya melakukan hal yang tak di inginkan, baik bagi Yuuri maupun dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir satu bulan sejak kejadian di dalam _ofuro_ , Yuuri dan Victor tampak seperti biasanya. Setiap sabtu dan minggu Yuuri selalu mengajak Victor ke berbagai tempat terkenal yang berada di daerahnya. Museum, tempat makan, taman, dan tempat lainnya telah dikunjungi oleh keduanya. Tentu saja sang pemuda Rusia tampak antusias sekali dengan apa yang dikenalkan dan di jelaskan Yuuri padanya.

Khusus minggu ini Yuuri mengajak Victor ke sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang menjadi tempat favorit Yuuri sejak dirinya masih bocah ingusan. Sebuah tempat sederhana tapi penuh banyak kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Dengan mantap, Yuuri pun masuk ke dalam gedung yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Victor pun mengikuti Yuuri dari belakang.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Yuuko-san."

Yuuri menyapa seorang perempuan muda yang berdiri di belakang sebuah konter. Merasa namanya dipanggil, perempuan muda itu menoleh dan seketika raut wajahnya terlihat senang saat melihat sosok Yuuri.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Yuuri-kun. _Hisashiburi_."

" _Hisashiburi ne_ , Yuuko-san."

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tidak melihatmu karena kau kuliah di Rusia. Omong-omong orang yang berada dibelakangmu siapa ? "

"Yuuko-san, perkenalkan ini Victor Nikiforov. Dia adalah dosen sekaligus penasehat akademik di kelasku. Victor, kenalkan ini Yuuko Nishigori. Dia dan suaminya adalah pemilik tempat _Hasetsu_ _Ice Castel_ ini."

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, nyonya Nishigori."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, tuan Nikiforov."

"Yuuko-san, apakah di dalam _rink_ ada orang ? "

"Kebetulan _rink_ nya sedang sepi. Apa kau mau bermain, Yuuri-kun ? "

"Ya, aku mau bermain. Apakah kau juga ingin bermain _ice skating_ , Victor ? "

"Aku ingin bermain _ice skating_ bersamamu, Yuuri."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Yuuko memberikan dua pasang sepatu khusus _ice skating_ kepada Yuuri dan Yuuri memberikan satu pasang kepada Victor.

"Terima kasih, Yuuko-san. Aku dan Victor pergi ke _rink_ dulu, ya."

"Ya. Selamat menikmati _rink_ nya."

Yuuri dan Victor meninggalkan Yuuko dan berjalan menuju tempat seluncur. Tak butuh lama mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Yuuri pun menatap arena seluncur tersebut dengan tatapan menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya tempat seluncur ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagimu."

"Ya. Karena tempat inilah awal dari aku belajar bermain _ice skating_. Aku mulai belajar _ice skating_ sejak masuk sekolah dasar dan jika di ingat-ingat aku selalu jatuh ketika bermain karena tubuhku yang gemuk."

"Bisa ku bayangkan betapa lucunya dirimu Yuuri jika tubuhmu masih sama seperti saat sekolah dasar dulu."

"Tidak lucu, Victor. Aku tidak ingin memiliki tubuh seperti itu lagi."

"Kenapa ? "

"Tentu saja tak nyaman dan terasa lebih sulit untuk melakukan apapun."

"Benar juga. Tapi, kau jadi kelihatan lebih seksi lho, Yuuri."

"Hentikan candaanmu, Victor. Tidak lucu tahu ! "

"Ok, ok. _Don't be so mad_ , _Katsudon boy_. Yuuri, maukah kau melakukan _Vienesse Waltz_ bersamaku ? "

"Di atas es ? "

" _Yes_. _Do you want_ ? "

"Aku mau saja tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa _Vienesse Waltz_."

"Soal itu tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkahku saja dan kau akan bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Mohon bimbingannya, Victor _sensei_."

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam _ice rink_. Sebelum memulai apa yang akan mereka lakukan, keduanya melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar otot-otot mereka tidak kaget dan kaku. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan pemanasan, keduanya memulai apa yang mereka rencanakan tadi.

"Yuuri, mendekatlah padaku."

"Baiklah. Lalu ? "

"Taruh telapak tangan kirimu di atas lengan tangan ku dan tangan yang sebelahnya akan bergenggaman dengan tanganku yang lain. Kau mengerti ? "

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, Victor apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu ? "

"Sesuatu ? "

"Musiknya. Kalian tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa musik, bukan ? "

Yuuri dan Victor pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata yang berbicara tadi adalah Takeshi Nishigori, teman Yuuri sejak kecil sekaligus suami dari Yuuko.

"Nishigori, _hisashiburi_."

" _Hisashiburi_. Kalian berdua butuh musik apa ? "

"Musik _waltz_. Apakah kau mempunyainya, tuan Nishigori ? "

"Tentu saja punya, tuan….."

"Victor Nikiforov, itu namaku. Salam kenal, ya."

"Ya, salam kenal. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau cari musiknya dulu."

Tak perlu waktu lama terdengar suara musik _waltz_ dan secara tiba-tiba Victor kembali mendekatkan Yuuri padanya. Keduanya pun mulai bergerak dan mengikuti irama yang ada, walau beberapa kali Yuuri agak susah untuk mengikuti gerakan Victor. Sementara sang pemutar lagu, Nishigori di panggil oleh sang istri dan membuat _ice rink_ kembali di isi oleh mereka berdua saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan sang surya telah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Yuuri dan Victor kini keduanya berjalan menuju ke rumah orang tua Yuuri. Keduanya terus berbincang-bincang tentang kegiatan mereka siang tadi.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa bermain _ice skating_ , Victor. Kalau di lihat dari caramu bermain, aku yakin kau sudah lama bermain _ice skating_ nya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa bermain _ice skating_. Ya, aku sudah lama belajar tapi sekarang aku sudah jarang bermain karena ada beberapa alasan."

"Apa karena usiamu ? "

"Aku belum setua itu, Yuuri."

"Lalu karena apa ? "

" _Himitsu_."

"Victor menyebalkan ! "

"Jangan marah begitu, Yuuri. Aku janji akan menceritakan alasannya suatu hari nanti."

"Baiklah. Oh, ya, kau mau coba makan _taiyaki_ ? "

"Aku mau ! "

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita mampir sebentar ke tempat biasa aku membeli _taiyaki_."

"Ayo ! "

Yuuri dan Victor pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat membeli _taiyaki_ langganan Yuuri. Liburan keduanya masih berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terjemahan**

 _Ofitsiantka_ : Pelayan

 _Vy khotite zakazat' chto-nibud'. ser?_ : Anda ingin memesan apa, tuan ?

 _YA zakazal by dva klubnichnyy vkus kvasa_ : aku pesan dua kvass rasa strawberry

 _Khorosho. Net bol'she vy khotite zakazat', ser?_ : Baiklah. Ada lagi yang ingin di pesan, tuan ?

 _Vot imenno_ : cukup itu saja

 _Khorosho. Blagodarim Vas za zakaz i nadeyus', chto zhdat' pyat' minut dlya vashego zakaza._ : baiklah. terima kasih telah memesan dan harap menunggu lima menit lagi untuk pesanan anda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konbanwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 4 dari fict ini selesai juga. Yahuuuu :D *ok rame sendiri* *ngelap keringet*. Karena sudah mendekati ujian akhir semester, Riren memutuskan untuk mempercepat update annya biar tidak mengganggu waktu belajar Riren. Semoga para pembaca setia cerita ini bisa terhibur dengan chapter yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Sama seperti chapter sebelumnya, di chapter ini juga Riren selalu memasukkan bahasa Rusia dan untuk terjemahannya sudah Riren lampirkan sebelum AN ini ya.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter keempat ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya serta bahasa asing yang Riren masukkan. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran. Riren mohon maaf juga kemungkinan untuk update chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lebih lama waktunya karena Riren harus fokus ke ujian akhir semester Riren.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter kelima ya.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Summer Holiday part 2

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasetsu, Japan**

Karena cuaca yang panas dan hampir tidak angin sama sekali membuat Yuuri dan Victor merasa lemas dan tenggorokan keduanya terasa kering setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar di tengah kota.

"Yuuri, aku haus."

"Aku juga haus, Victor."

"Ayo, kita beli sesuatu yang menyegarkan seperti _kvass_! "

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tahu kita harus membeli apa untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan yang kering ini. Ayo, ikut aku."

Yuuri pun menarik tangan Victor untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju suatu tempat. Victor tentu saja terkejut sekaligus senang saat Yuuri menggenggam tangannya sambil berjalan seperti sekarang. Keduanya terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman dingin.

Tak lama Yuuri melepaskan genggamannya dari Victor dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Dengan cepat Yuuri memasukkan uang itu ke dalam mesin dan Yuuri memilih sebuah minuman yang tidak di ketahui oleh Victor. Tak lama keluarlah dua minuman botol berukuran sedang yang memiliki bentuk yang unik serta memberikan salah satunya ke Victor.

"Ini untukmu, Victor."

"Terima kasih, Yuuri. Ngomong-ngomong, minuman ini apa namanya ? "

" _Ramune_."

"Wah nama yang unik sekali. Bagaimana dengan rasanya, Yuuri ? "

"Coba saja kau minum dulu dan kau pasti akan suka dengan sensasinya. Ayo, kita duduk di kursi itu."

"Baiklah."

Victor dan Yuuri pun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari mesin penjual minuman tadi. Dengan cepat keduanya membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut.

"Ah….. segarnya ! "

Yuuri pun meminum _ramune_ hingga habis setengah botol. Tapi, tidak dengan Victor yang mulai kesal karena airnya tidak mau keluar karena terhambat kelereng yang ada dalam botol. Victor pun menatap kearah Yuuri dengan tatapan campur aduk.

"Yuuri kenapa airnya tidak keluar ?. Aku haus, Yuuri ! "

Bukannya menjawab, Yuuri malah tertawa karena melihat ekspresi wajah Victor yang lucu. Sementara itu Victor semakin merasa kesal karena Yuuri malah menertawainya, bukan menolongnya. Melihat Victor yang mulai merajuk, Yuuri langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya, Victor. Habisnya ekspresi wajahmu lucu sekali."

"Yuuri menyebalkan ! hmph !"

Victor memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ceritanya dia lanjut merajuk.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Victor. Jangan marah, ya."

Mendengar permohonan maaf Yuuri, Victor akhirnya kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Yuuri.

"Ku maafkan tapi aku minta airmu saja, Yuuri."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, botol _ramune_ milik Yuuri pun sudah berpindah tangan dan dalam hitungan detik mulut botol sudah bertemu dengan bibir Victor. Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam saat Victor mengambil botol _ramune_ dan mulai meminuma air di dalamnya.

"Ah ! Segarnya ! "

Victor kembali ceria karena dahaganya sudah terpenuhi walau tanpa sadar dia telah melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan Yuuri melalui botol _ramune_ tadi. Sementara Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit merona karena rasa panas yang menyelimutinya, baik dari luar dan juga dalam.

"Yuuri~"

"Y… ya ? "

"Kau kenapa diam saja ? Aku kau terkena _overheat_ ? "

"Ti….. tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi….."

"Tapi ? "

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan meminum _ramune_ yang telah ku minum ? "

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku percaya Yuuri adalah orang yang sehat dan bebas dari penyakit menular."

"Tapi bibirmu….."

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa, malah aku senang karena bisa mendapat _indirect kiss_ dari muridku yang manis ini."

"Victor _no hentai_! "

"Aku hanya bercanda, Yuuri. Jangan marah, ya ? "

"Victor menyebalkan ! "

"Kalau kau tetap marah, maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Kau mau melakukan apa padaku, Victor ? "

" Menurutmu ? "

Perlahan tapi pasti Victor mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuuri dan karena takut Yuuri pun memilih memejamkan serta pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Victor padanya. Tapi, Yuuri merasa aneh dengan detak jantungnya yang kian tidak karuan saat Victor melakukan hal yang tak teduga atau pada saat melakukan kontak fisik dengan Victor. Suhu tubuh kian meningkat seiring sinar matahari yang semakin terik dan hal yang akan dilakukan Victor.

 **Fuhhhh!**

Sebuah angin kecil pun menerpa kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat dan samar-samar Yuuri mencium aroma _mint_ dari angin tersebut. Ya….. Victor hanya meniup kelopak mata Yuuri yang tertutup, walau pada awalnya bukan seperti itu. *ups*.

"Tampaknya kau ingin sekali ku cium, ya, Yuuri~ ? "

Yuuri buru-buru membuka kedua matanya dan seketika dia merasa kesal karena Victor telah mengerjainya sekaligus menggodanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yuuri memberikan balasan pada Victor, dosen sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Yuuri langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Victor dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Victor. Pemuda asal Rusia tersebut tentu merasa sangat terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka Yuuri yang pemalu bisa seperti ini.

"Jika aku menjawab iya, apa kau berani melakukannya, Victor _sensei_ ? "

"Wow ! Ke mana Yuuri yang biasanya pemalu itu, huh ? "

"Dia ada di hadapanmu sekarang, Victor."

"Maaf…. Sayangnya aku tidak berminat pada anak kecil, Yuuri."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Victor. Apa takut untuk melakukannya, hmm ? "

"Yuuri, ku rasa kau terkena _over heat_. Lebih baik kita segera pulang sebelum keadaanmu bertambah parah."

"Dasar pengecut ! "

"Baiklah. Keinginanmu akan ku penuhi, sayang~."

 **CUP!**

Sebuah kecupan kilat pun mendarat di bibir Yuuri. Ya…. Victor benar-benar menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Seketika wajah Yuuri memucat setelah Victor melakukan hal itu padanya. Sepertinya Yuuri harus mengingat jangan pernah menantang pemuda Rusia yang ada di hadapannya sekarang karena pemuda tersebut berani menerima tantangannya. Sementara itu Victor merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada Yuuri.

"Yuuri, maafkan aku. Maaf karena telah berbuat tidak sopan padamu. Aku benar-benar mohon maaf."

Yuuri masih terdiam karena masih merasa syok akibat kejadian barusan. Kejadian tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah Victor. Jika dirinya tidak menantang Victor tadi maka kejadian barusan tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Victor. Salahku juga yang menantangmu duluan. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Kau tidak salah, Yuuri. Tapi, sebelumnya kau pernah berciuman dengan perempuan kan ? "

"Aku belum pernah pacaran, Victor. Jadi yang tadi itu ya….. kau mengertikan tanpa perlu ku jelaskan."

Kedua mata Victor membola, dia terkejut sekaligus merasa senang karena bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertama Yuuri. Bahkan sensasinya masih sangat terasa di bibirnya. Tapi, di sisi lain dia takut Yuuri akan membencinya karena telah melakukan hal yang kurang sopan, lebih tepatnya melakukan pelecehan.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika itu ciuman pertamamu. Maafkan aku, Yuuri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Victor. Ku mohon berhenti meminta maaf. Berkat tadi aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman."

"Memangnya rasa apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menciummu tadi ? "

"Terasa sedikt asam tapi ujungnya manis."

"Begitu, ya. Apa kau merasakannya lagi, Yuuri~? "

"TIDAK ! Ayo, sekarang kita pulang."

"Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul empat sore, Yuuri dan Victor sampai di rumah orang tua Yuuri. keduanya pun sudah bermandikan keringat dan alhasil rasa lengket serta bau kurang menyenangkan mulai tercium.

" _Tadaima_ , _kaa-chan_."

" _Okaeri_ , Yuuri, Victor. Bagaiman dengan jalan-jalannya ? apakah menyenangkan ? "

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, _ba chan~_ ! Tadi Victor mencoba _ramune_ dan rasanya sangat menyegarkan sekali ! "

"Wah sepertinya kamu menikmati sekali jalan-jalannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Yuuri ? "

"Kurang lebih sama seperti Victor."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, nanti malam akan ada _Natsu no matsuri_ di dekat _Hasetsu Castle_ dan kebetulan _kaa chan_ membeli sepasang yukata yang memiliki motif yang sama tapi berbeda warnanya. _Kaa chan_ khusus membelikannya untukmu dan juga nak Victor. Apa kalian mau mencobanya ? "

Yuuri dan Victor menganggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan, walau tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya. Kedua pemuda berbeda usia itu pun mengikuti Hiroko menuju ruang tengah.

"Kalian berdua duduk dulu di sini. _Kaa chan_ ingin mengambil yukatanya di kamar."

Untuk kedua kalinya Yuuri dan Victor menganggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan dan tanpa di sadari juga oleh keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama Hiroko kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa 2 yukata yang masih terlipat rapih dalam dekapannya.

"Yang berwarna biru tua untuk nak Victor dan yang berwarna hitam untuk Yuuri."

"Wah terima kasih, _oba chan~_!. Victor merasa senang sekali."

"Sama-sama, nak Victor. Sekarang saatnya kalian mandi dan setelah itu coba dipakai yukatanya karena _okaa chan_ ingin melihat kalian berdua menggenakan yukata ini. Yuuri nanti tolong bantu nak Victor untuk memakai yukatanya, ya."

"Baiklah, _okaa chan_. Victor, ayo kita mandi dulu."

"Ok."

Yuuri dan Victor pun segera pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mengambil handuk dan setelah itu keduanya pun sepakat untuk mandi di _ofuro_ bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi, keduanya pun langsung mencoba yukata yang diberikan oleh Hiroko. Tentu saja Yuuri membantu Victor untuk memakai yukatanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya pun sudah tampil keren dalam balutan yukata khas musim panas. Lalu keduanya pun segera menemui Hiroko yang sedang menunggu untuk melihat putranya dan calon menantu, eh maksudnya sahabat putranya.

" _Okaa chan_ ….."

Hiroko yang sedang duduk sambil menonton tv langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika nyonya Katsuki langsung merasa bahagia melihat Yuuri dan Victor dalam balutan yukata.

" _Kami sama_! kamu terlihat tampan, anakku ! . Nak Victor juga tidak kalah tampannya !."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _oba chan~_!."

" _Arigatou_ , _okaa chan_."

"Karena sebentar lagi _matsuri_ nya akan di mulai, lebih baik kalian segera berangkat."

"Hanya kami berdua saja yang pergi ke sana ? "

"Tentu. Nikmatilah masa mudamu, anakku. Jangan lupa memperkenalkan betapa indahnya budaya negara kita kepada nak Victor, Yuuri. Oh, ya, ini ada sedikit uang untuk kalian jajan di sana. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Hiroko memberikan sebuah dompet kecil yang berisi uang kepada putranya. Tak lama keduanya pun berangkat menuju ke tempat _matsuri_ di selenggarakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak perlu waktu lama keduanya pun sampai di tenpat _matsuri_ dan tentu saja Victor merasa sangat _excited_ terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Victor yang terkadang suka mirip seperti anak kecil padahal dari segi usia Victor jauh lebih tua darinya. Tanpa aba-aba Victor langsung menarik tangan Yuuri dan Yuuri hanya bisa pasrah saja ke mana Victor membawanya.

Keduanya pun berkeliling _matsuri_ sambil melihat-lihat stand yang ada. Pada akhirnya pemuda asal Rusia itu tergoda oleh aroma _takoyaki_ yang berasal dari stand yang ada di depannya. Victor kembali menarik tangan Yuuri menuju stand tersebut.

"Wah…. _Mister_ mau pesan berapa takoyakinya ? "

"Aku mau pesan 2 porsi saja, _oji san~_."

"Ternyata anda bisa berbahasa Jepang juga, _mister_."

"Tentu saja. Harga seporsinya berapa, _oji san_ ? "

"Kalian tidak perlu membayar. Itu ku berikan secara gratis karena aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang asing sepertimu."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu~!_. Semoga kebaikkan _oji san_ dibalas oleh _Kami sama_."

"Semoga saja. Terima kasih atas do'anya."

"Sama-sama. _Oji san~_ , aku dan Yuuri mohon undur diri dulu, ya. Soalnya kami ingin berkeliling lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk takoyakinya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau berkunjung ke standku."

Dengan penuh semangat Victor terus berkeliling sambil memakan takoyaki yang di berikan secara gratis oleh sang pemilik stand. Saat melihat-lihat stand yang ada, tiba-tiba tangan Yuuri di tarik oleh Victor. Yuuri hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki Victor yang entah membawanya ke mana. Tak lama pemuda Rusia itu berhenti berjalan dan kini keduanya sudah sampai di depan sebuah stand permainan menembak.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba bermain ini, _mister_ ? "

" _Yes~!_. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Baiklah. Cukup membayar 50 yen anda bisa mendapat kesempatan tiga kali untuk menembak. Jika anda berhasil mengenai salah satu hadiahnya maka hadiah tersebut boleh anda bawa pulang."

"Yuuri~, aku ingin mencobanya. Boleh kan ? "

"Iya, boleh."

"Hore~ ! "

Yuuri memberikan uang 50 yen ke pemilik stand permainan tersebut. Tak lama Victor telah memegang sebuah pistol untuk menembak hadiah yang ada di hadapannya. Victor pun langsung memulai untuk menembak dan kini sedang mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan sebuah boneka anjing puddle yang berada di barisan tengah. Setelah di rasa sudutnya sudah pas, tanpa ragu-ragu Victor segera menarik pelatuknya.

 **DORR!**

Tembakan pertama belum bisa menjatuhkan boneka tersebut. Tapi, Victor tidak menyerah dan berniat mencobanya lagi.

 **DORR!**

Tembakan kedua juga belum bisa menjatuhkan boneka tersebut dan hal itu membuat Victor semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya.

 **DORR!**

 **BRUKK!**

Hadiah yang di inginkan Victor akhirnya terkena di tembakan ketiga dan seketika pria asal Rusia itu langsung memeluk Yuuri karena saking senangnya. Tentu saja kini wajah Yuuri mulai merona karena Victor tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tak lama Victor melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuri karena dia sadar telah membuat Yuuri terkejut.

"Maaf, Yuuri….."

"Ti… tidak apa-apa, Victor."

Sementara itu sang pemilik stand permainan hanya bisa melongo saat Victor tiba-tiba memeluk Yuuri sambil memegang boneka anjing puddle yang seukuran dengan anak anjing. Tapi, tak lama sang pemilik stand langsung bersikap seperti sebelumnya.

"Tembakkan anda sangat keren, _mister_. Ini hadiah anda."

Sang pemilik stand memberikan boneka tersebut ke Victor dan tentu saja Victor menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tak lama setelah itu, Victor dan Yuuri kembali berkeliling. Sejak meninggalkan stand permainan tadi Yuuri menjadi diam dan hal itu membuat Victor merasa gelisah sekaligus bingung karena tidak harus bagaimana untuk membuka percakapan dengan Yuuri yang tiba-tiba diam seperti ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Victor langsung menarik Yuuri dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Biasanya Yuuri akan bereaksi jika Victor melakukan hal tersebut, tapi kali ini Yuuri hanya diam saja. Tidak ada protes yang keluar dari bibir Yuuri. Pada akhirnya Victor pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yuuri.

"Yuuri ? Ada apa ? "

Yuuri menjawab pertanyaan Victor dengan sebuah gelenggan dan Yuuri kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Victor menduga Yuuri sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya tapi dia tidak mau menjelaskannya pada Victor. Pada akhirnya Victor hanya punya satu pilihan agar Yuuri mau bicara padanya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Victor membawa tubuh Yuuri ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan Victor pun mulai mengelus helaian rambut Yuuri dengan perlahan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, jika kau ingin menangis maka menangislah, Yuuri. Menangislah sampai beban di hatimu hilang. Aku bersedia meminjamkan bahuku untukmu, Yuuri."

Tak lama Victor merasa Yuuri mulai mencengkram bagian punggung yukatanya dengan erat dan juga gemetar dan tak lama terdengar isak tangis dari seorang Yuuri Katsuki. Victor hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus perlahan rambut dan punggung Yuuri secara bergantian, mencoba memberi rasa tenang bagi Yuuri. Melihat orang yang sangat di sayanginya seperti ini membuat Victor ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Yuuri berhenti menangis. Dengan suara yang terdengar agak parau dan mata yang masih sembab, Yuuri mulai menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menangis kepada Victor.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku telah mengotori yukata mu dengan air mata dan juga ingusku. Maafkan aku, Victor."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Yuuri."

"Kau sungguh baik padaku, Victor. Kau pasti bingung karena tiba-tiba aku terdiam lalu menangis. Jika bertanya soal penyebabnya, aku menangis karena teringat oleh Vicchan, anak anjing jenis _puddle_ yang telah mati 8 tahun yang lalu gara-gara kecerobohanku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Saat melihat boneka yang kau menangkan di stand permainan tadi, aku langsung merasa sedih dan bersalah atas kematian Vicchan. Aku juga rindu padanya dan segala tentangnya, tapi sayangnya semua itu hanya bisa jadi mimpi saja karena Vicchan sudah lama tiada."

Victor memandang Yuuri dengan tatapan sendu dan dia ikut merasakan kesedihan Yuuri.

"Memang sedih rasanya apabila kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat kita sayangi. Tapi, aku yakin Vicchan tidak marah padamu dan kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya memang sudah menjadi takdir yang di gariskan oleh Tuhan. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali bertemu dengan Vicchan di dunia yang lain. Aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu, Yuuri."

"Semoga saja begitu. Terima kasih telah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, Victor. Terima kasih juga telah meminjamkan bahumu saat aku menangis."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. Oh, ya, selanjutnya kita mau lanjut berkeliling atau langsung pulang saja ? "

"Aku ingin pulang saja, Victor. Tidak apa-apa kan ? "

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuri. Boneka ini untukmu saja. Ku harap bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindumu pada Vicchan."

Victor memberikan boneka yang di dapatkannya saat mecoba permainan menembak tadi ke Yuuri dan Yuuri menerima boneka tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih atas bonekanya, Victor."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah."

Victor pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yuuri, memberi tanda untuk berpegangan tangan. Yuuri pun menyambut uluran tangan Victor dengan senang hati. Pada akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah orang tua Yuuri sambil berpegangan tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti hari dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah memasuki minggu terakhir liburan musim panas. Cuaca pun tidak sepanas minggu-minggu kemarin. Udara yang terasa segar dan langit yang cerah pun mengajak orang-orang untuk berpergian keluar rumah. Kini Victor dan Yuuri sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman bermain terkenal di Hasetsu. Karena masih dalam musim liburan, tentunya angkutan umum seperti kereta akan penuh dan bahkan sampai berdesakkan. Yuuri pun beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena terdorong-dorong oleh orang lain berbeda dengan Victor yang berdiri di pojokkan dekat pintu kereta. Rasa sesak tentu saja di rasakan oleh Yuuri karena keadaan kereta yang cukup padat bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit saja agak sulit. Victor yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menukar tempatnya dengan Yuuri dan tentu saja dengan susah payah karena ruang untuk bergerak sangat terbatas.

"Merasa lebih baik, Yuuri ? "

"Ya. Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa, Victor ? "

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan muridku yang manis ini terdorong dan terhimpit oleh orang lain."

Seketika wajah Yuuri langsung memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Victor barusan. Sementara itu sebuah senyum tipis hadir di wajah pemuda asal Rusia itu saat melihat wajah Yuuri yang mulai memerah akibat perkataannya barusan.

Saat kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, tentunya jumlah penumpang akan terus bertambah dan otomatis keadaan dalam kereta akan bertambah padat. Jarak antara Victor dan Yuuri pun sudah tidak tersisa dan membuat tubuh keduanya saling bertemu. Tentu saja keduanya dapat merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain. Tentu saja keadaan tersebut membuat jantung Katsuki muda langsung berdetak tidak karuan begitupula dengan Victor, walau tidak seperti Yuuri.

"Yuuri…."

"Y.. ya ? "

"Jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan tapi entah kenapa malah membuatku merasa tenang."

"Vi…Victor…."

"Apa kau merasa sesak, Yuuri ? "

"Ti…. Tidak terlalu. Kau sendiri bagaimana ? "

"Sama sepertimu. Semoga saat kita turun nanti keretanya sudah lebih kosong."

"Y.. ya semoga saja lebih kosong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 20 menit berjuang di dalam kereta yang padat dan berjalan kaki sebentar dari stasiun, akhirnya Victor dan Yuuri pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah membayar karcis masuk, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam taman bermain tersebut. Banyak sekali wahana yang ingin keduanya coba. Bahkan membuat keduanya bingung ingin naik yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Victor, kau ingin naik wahana apa dulu ? "

"Hmm…. aku bingung, Yuuri. Kau sendiri ingin naik wahana apa dulu ? "

"Sepertinya aku ingin naik wahana yang membuat kita merasa bersemangat."

"Mau coba _jet coaster_? "

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita segera ke sana sebelum antriannya semakin panjang."

Tanpa sadar Yuuri menarik tangan Victor dan tentu saja Victor merasa sangat senang dengan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mencoba wahana _jet coaster_ , keduanya pun kembali menaikki wahana yang menantang adrenalin. Keduanya tidak berhenti bermain sampai akhirnya perut keduanya protes, meminta untuk di isi oleh makanan. Victor dan Yuuri pun memilih makan siang di sebuah kedai makanan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari wahana terakhir yang mereka naikki. Keduanya memesan _bento_ dan air putih dingin sebagai minumnya.

Pada awalnya Victor dan Yuuri makan dengan hikmat sampai ada suatu hal yang menginterupsi kehikmatan waktu makan Yuuri. Ya…. tiba-tiba Victor menyentuh pipi kirinya dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Yuuri merona.

"Vi….. Victor….."

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut dan mengganggu waktu makanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel di pipimu."

"Be… begitu, ya. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Victor. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri~."

Tak lama Victor memakan sebutir nasi tersebut dan wajah Yuuri pun kembali merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan siang, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencoba wahana yang belum di naikki. Keduanya pun terus bermain hingga menjelang sore. Setelah puas bermain, Yuuri dan Victor pun memilih mampir ke pantai Hasetsu terlebih dahulu yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari taman bermain.

Sambil menikmati pemandangan sunset yang indah dan semilir angin yang berhembus, keduanya duduk bersebelahan di atas pasir.

"Yuuri, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu ? "

"Boleh saja. Mau bertanya tentang apa ? "

"Seberapa penting arti kehidupan bagimu, Yuuri ? "

"Hmmm… bagiku kehidupan terasa sangat penting karena tanpa adanya kehidupan maka aku tidak akan ada di sini bersamamu, Victor. Kau sendiri bagaimana ? "

"Aku juga memiliki pendapat yang sama dan bagiku kehidupanku adalah hal terindah yang di beri oleh Tuhan untukku. Walau aku tidak tahu kapan kematian akan menghampiriku, aku mencoba untuk menikmati kehidupanku dengan rasa bersyukur. Yuuri….."

"Ya ? "

"Jika aku berkata, 'aku menyukaimu'. Apa kau akan percaya dengan perkataanku ? "

Seketika hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tentu saja Yuuri terkejut dan Victor menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan yang serius, menanti jawaban.

"Kau sedang bercanda ya, Victor ? "

"Apa ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mataku terlihat seperti bercanda, Yuuri ? "

Saat melihat ekspresi wajah dan tatapan Victor, pertanyaan Yuuri langsung terjawab dan tentu saja membuat Yuuri merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yuuri tidak tahu perasaannya untuk Victor seperti apa. Saat berada di dekat Victor, semuanya terasa seperti _jet coaster_ yan tentu saja membuat jantung berdetak tidak karuan dan terkadang terselip sebuah kebahagiaan saat bersama pemuda asal Rusia itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawa pertanyaanku tadi karena aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Anggap saja pertanyaanku tadi hanya angin lalu. Maaf membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman tapi aku masih boleh kan berada di sampingmu, Yuuri ? "

Yuuri pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukkan. Keduanya pun terdiam hingga sang surya bertukar tempat dengan sang rembulan dan perlahan langit mulai menggelap sebagai pertanda malam sudah tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat perjalan pulang keduanya pun masih saling berdiam diri dan suasana hening pun tercipta di antara keduanya. Tapi, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Victor mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

" _Ittai_ ….."

Yuuri yang mendengar erangan tersebut langsung menoleh dan seketika dia merasa panik saat melihat wajah Victor yang terlihat kesakita. Segera Yuuri menghampiri Victor.

"Victor ? Kau kenapa ? Kepalamu sakit ? "

"A…Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuuri. Hanya merasa sakit kepala sedikit."

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat, Victor."

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, Yuuri. Maaf membuatmu kha-"

Ucapan Victor pun terputus karena tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kesadaran dan untung saja Yuuri langsung menahan tubuh Victor agar tidak jatuh. Yuuri segera memanggil taksi dan setelah naik ke dalam taksi, Yuuri segera menghubungi kedua orang tuanya untuk mengabarkan keadaan Victor sekarang. Yuuri memilih membawa Victor ke rumahnya daripada ke rumah sakit karena Yuuri tidak membawa cukup uang jika harus membawa Victor ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara burung bernyanyi dan seberkas cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar, pertanda bahwa hari sudah pagi. Perlahan-lahan Victor membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan dia masih merasa sedikit pusing. Victor pun menoleh ke arah lain dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Yuuri yang tertidur di samping kasurnya dengan posisi duduk di sebuah kursi. Tak lama Yuuri ikut terbangun juga dan betapa leganya dia saat melihat Victor telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Victor, sudah merasa lebih baik ? "

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, Yuuri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Victor. Oh, ya, kau mau sarapan apa ? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Victor terdiam sebentar sambil bergaya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Tak lama sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah Victor.

"Hmm… aku ingin kau yang jadi sarapanku, Yuuri~. Apakah kau bersedia ? "

"Victor bercandaanmu tidak lucu. Aku serius bertanya, tahu ! Dasar Victor menyebalkan! "

Yuuri langsung cemberut dan melihat ke arah lain. Seketika Victor merasa bersalah karena dia bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuri. Ku mohon maafkan aku dan jangan marah lagi, ya."

Akhirnya Yuuri kembali menoleh ke arah Victor, walau masih kelihatan agak ngambek.

"Ku maafkan. Ku ulangi pertanyaanku tadi, kau ingin sarapan apa tuan Nikiforov ? "

"Aku ingin bubur dan segelas air putih saja, tuan Katsuki."

"Baiklah. Jangan memanggilku, tuan Katsuki. Aku belum setua itu, Victor."

"Yang mulai duluan siapa ? "

Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Victor.

"Aku yang mulai duluan. Daripada aku terus berdebat denganmu lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan juga untukmu. Kalau kau perlu yang lain, jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku. Aku tinggal dulu sebentar."

"Ok."

Tak lama Yuuri meninggalkan Victor sendirian di kamarnya. Setelah sosok Yuuri hilang di balik pintu, Victor menatap pintu tersebut dengan tatapan yang sendu sambil berkata.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuri. Maafkan aku yang telah berbohong padamu. Aku memilih untuk berbohong karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih jika suatu hari aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak kembali lagi di hadapanmu. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum karena aku sangat menyukai senyummu dan aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis, apalagi kau menangis karena diriku. Aku selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Yuuri. Sekarang dan selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Rireen balik lagi nih dan bawa chapter baru lho hohoho XD**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 5 dari fict ini selesai juga. YEAY *ok rame sendiri* *ngelap keringet*. Karena sudah memasuki waktunya liburan, Riren memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter yang kemarin tertunda akibat UAS dan akhirnya sekarang baru bisa diupdate ceritanya. Semoga para pembaca setia cerita ini bisa terhibur dengan chapter yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Berbeda dengan chapter sebelumnya, di chapter ini juga Riren tidak memasukkan bahasa Rusia di karenakan mereka sedang berada di Jepang, bukan di Rusia.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter kelima ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran. Riren mohon maaf juga kemungkinan untuk update chapter selanjutnya Riren tidak bisa janji untuk update cepat karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu Riren kerjakan.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter keenam ya.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	7. Chapter 6 : The Truth & Suffering

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Under Moskow Sky_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+ (maybe)_

 _Main Pairing:_ Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU University, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moskow, Rusia**

Udara dingin dan daun-daun _maple_ mulai menyelimuti kota Moskow, pertanda musim gugur telah di mulai. Walau belum masuk musim dingin, cuaca di Moskow sudah terasa sangat dingin. Walau udara terasa dingin tapi tidak menghambat orang-orang untuk beraktivitas. Termasuk Yuuri dan Victor yang kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing walau udara kian terasa semakin dingin, Victor kembali mengajar sebagai dosen dan Yuuri kembali belajar sebagai mahasiswa tentunya.

Tiba-tiba siang tadi sang kepala keluarga Nikiforov menelepon Victor untuk segera mengunjunginya karena ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan. Mau tak mau Victor harus memenuhi keinginan kakeknya dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan Yuuri sendirian di apartemennya.

Seperti biasa Yuuri dan Victor selalu pulang bersama tapi kali ini keduanya lebih banyak diam. Akhirnya Victor lah yang memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Yuuri….."

"Ya ? "

"Nanti malam aku harus menemui kakekku di rumah utama keluargaku dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke sana. Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di apartemen ? "

"Tidak apa-apa, Victor. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau selalu baik hati dan mengerti, Yuuri."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, Victor. Tapi, kau di sana sampai kapan ? "

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya secara pasti tapi jika urusannya sudah selesai pasti aku langsung pulang."

"Begitu, ya. Jaga kesehatanmu selama di sana, Victor."

"Kau juga, Yuuri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya Victor pun berangkat menuju rumah utama keluarga Nikiforov yang berada di pinggir kota Moskow. Setelah 30 menit berkendara, Victor telah sampai di rumah utama keluarga Nikiforov. Victor langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang kakek setelah dia memasuki rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dan luas itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Victor langsung masuk dan bertanya pada sang kakek yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Ada urusan apa hingga _D_ _ed_ menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah utama ? "

"Seperti biasa kau selalu _to the point_ , Vitya. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ? "

"Aku malas berbasa-basi, terutama denganmu, Ded. Terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. _Ded_ sendiri bagaimana ? "

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar. Apa yang menjadi alasanmu bisa menjawab seperti itu, Vitya? "

"Menurut _Ded_? "

"Kau ini selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga. Dasar cucu menyebalkan ! "

"Jangan marah begitu, _Ded_. Alasan ku menjawab seperti itu yaitu karena Vitya sudah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dan harus Vitya jaga dengan baik."

"Begitu, ya. Siapa namanya? Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kakek? "

"Jika dia sudah jadi milikku. Aku harap kakek bisa bersikap sopan padanya dan tidak menakutinya."

"Soal itu tenang saja, Vitya. Tapi, apakah dia sudah mengetahui tentang kondisimu yang sekarang ? "

"Dia belum tahu dan mungkin aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Aku takut dia menjauhiku."  
"Jika dia benar-benar cinta padamu, _Ded_ yakin dia akan menerima tentang kondisimu, Vitya."

"Walau dia menerima kondisiku tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih dan menangis karena kondisiku, _Ded_."

" _Ded_ mengerti soal itu, Vitya. Tapi jika kau hanya memberinya senyuman dan kebahagiaan saja, bukankah itu malah menyakiti perasaannya dan membohonginya ? "

Victor hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari sang kakek. Victor tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena apa yang di katakan oleh sang kakek ada benarnya namun di sisi lain Victor ingin terus melihat senyuman di wajah Yuuri. Tapi, Victor tidak ingin membuat Yuuri bersedih akan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga sakit kepala Victor kambuh kembali dan lebih menyakitkan saat terkena serangan di Jepang saat di musim panas. Tak butuh waktu lama Victor pun kehilangan kesadaran dan tentu saja sang kakek begitu panik melihat cucu kesayangannya pingsan dan terlihat kesakitan. Sang kakek langsung berteriak meminta pertolongan pada pelayannya untuk mebawa Victor ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Victor langsung di bawa ke IGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan segera. Sang kakek hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di kursi tunggu yang berada di depan ruang IGD. Sang kakek teringat beberapa tahun lalu saat Victor berkata padanya jika dia terkena penyakit serius tapi Victor tidak ingin di sembuhkan karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan sang kakek. Tentu saja sang kakek menentang perkataan Victor dan akhirnya keduanya bertengkar lalu Victor pun keluar dari rumah kakeknya. Ya…. Itu cerita beberapa tahun lalu karena pada akhirnya pertengkaran keduanya tidak berjalan lama dan pada akhirnya hubungan keduanya kembali membaik tapi Victor tidak ingin kembali ke rumah kakeknya dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Sang kakek hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan sang cucu karena dia tahu Victor itu sangatlah keras kepala jika berurusan dengan pendirian.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya dokter pun keluar dan segera sang kakek bertanya soal keadaan cucu kesayangannya itu pada sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucu saya, dokter ? "

"Tuan Victor harus segera di kemoterapi karena penyebaran sel kanker di otaknya sudah mulai meluas. Jika tidak segera di lakukan kemoterapi, nyawa tuan Victor akan terancam. Jika anda mengizinkan kami melakukan proses kemoterapi terhadap tuan Victor maka sel kankernya akan bisa di tekan penyebarannya."

"Apakah sudah separah itu penyakit cucuku? "

"Dengan berat hati kami menyampaikan bahwa penyakit kanker otak tuan Victor telah memasuki stadium 4. Perlu di lakukan kemoterapi dan juga operasi untuk menghambat penyebaran sel kankernya. "

Seketika sang kakek langsung berurai air mata saat mendengar perkataan dokter barusan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Victor telah sampai pada stadium 4 yang di mana kemungkinan untuk hidup sangatlah kecil. Pada akhirnya sang kakek menyetujui soal kemoterapi dan segera dokter tersebut bersama timnya melakukan persiapan untuk kemoterapi Victor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan Victor belum kembali dari rumah kakeknya, tentu saja Yuuri mulai merasa khawatir. Victor juga tidak menghubunginya sejak terakhir dia berpamitan pada dirinya. Selama itu pula Yuuri lebih sering melamun saat di kelas dan pernah beberapa kali di tegur oleh dosen karena ketahuan melamun saat perkuliahan berjalan.

Suatu hari Phichit pun mengajak Yuuri makan bersama setelah selesai perkuliahan dengan niat ingin tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Yuuri terlihat tidak fokus akan perkuliahan hampir selama 2 minggu ini. Kini keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus mereka dan Yuuri kembali melamun lagi.

"Yuuri…."

Tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Phichit mencoba memanggilnya lagi dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Yuuri ! "

Yuuri terkejut dan langsun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Phichit ? Maaf tadi aku melamun."

"Yuuri, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ? "

"Tentu. Mau bertanya soal apa ? "

"Belakangan ini kau sering sekali melamun, baik di kelas maupun di luar kelas. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai membuatmu melamun ? "

"Aku kepikiran soal Victor. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak juga menghubungiku dan tentu saja membuatku merasa khawatir. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya, Yuuri ?"

"Sudah. Tapi, tak ada satu pun panggilan atau emailku yang mendapat respon darinya."

"Hmm….. mungkin beliau sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu hingga tidak bisa membalas email dan mengangkat telepon darimu. _Positive thinking_ saja, Yuuri. Aku yakin beliau pasti akan menjelaskan padamu alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa merespon kembali telepon dan email darimu, Yuuri."

"Kau benar, Phichit. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku dan memberi masukkan untukku."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. Lain kali kalau kau mau curhat lagi, langsung curhat saja padaku. Kita bersahabat bukan ? "

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku, Phichit."

"Terima kasih juga telah mau menjadi sahabatku, Yuuri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, seperti biasa Yuuri selalu berangkat pagi tapi pagi kali ini agak sedikit berbeda karena Yuuri mendapat sebuah kejutan yang sangat tak terduga atau lebih tepatnya dia mendapat sebuah ancaman dari seseorang. Betapa terkejutnya Yuuri saat membuka lokernya yang terisi banyak pecahan beling dan juga sampah. Tak lupa ada sebuah surat yang berisi ancaman yang mengatakan jika dia harus menjauhi Victor dan jika dia tetap berada di sisi Victor maka dia akan mendapat akibatnya. Tentu saja Yuuri langsung merasa takut dan Yuuri langsung menutup lokernya.

'Siapa yang menerorku ? Apa salahku padanya ? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Victor ? '

Yuuri terus berpikir sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya tapi tiba-tiba beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan Yuuri. Salah satunya yaitu pemuda berambut pirang dengan bagian _under cut_ berwarna cokelat. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Yuuri dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Yuuri Katsuki ? "

"Y… ya. Memangnya ada apa ? "

"Dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya. Jauhi Victor Nikiforov dan jika kau masih berani dekat dengannya maka kau akan berurusan denganku. Kau mengerti ? "

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu karena Victor saja tidak melarangku untuk dekat dengannya. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanmu."

"Cih…. Berani juga kau melawanku. Jika itu pilihanmu maka jangan menyesal karena mulai detik ini aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita. Kejutan di lokermu tadi baru pemanasannya saja dan sekarang aku akan memberikan kejutan lain untukmu. Cepat bawa dia ke gudang penyimpanan."

Yuuri langsung berlari setelah mendengar perintah yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda tersebut dan sayang sekali Yuuri kalah cepat dengan ketiga pemuda yang kini membawa dirinya menuju gudang penyimpanan. Seketika Yuuri merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya, Phichit merasa sangat cemas sekaligus khawatir dengan Yuuri karena hari ini dia tidak masuk kelas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Email dan telepon dari Phichit tak satu pun di respon oleh Yuuri. Phichit merasa ada yang aneh karena dia tahu Yuuri adalah mahasiswa yang rajin dan tidak pernah absen satu kali pun selama hampir satu tahun ini dan juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mengabaikan telepon atau email dari sahabatnya. Pada akhirnya pemuda asal Thailand ini meminta beberapa teman sekelasnya untuk membantu menghubungi sekaligus mencari Yuuri.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya, Leo mendapat informasi dari salah satu mahasiswi yang katanya melihat seseorang di seret ke bagian gudang penyimpanan tadi pagi. Segera Phichit dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya berlari menuju gudang penyimpanan dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di sana. Betapa terkejutnya Phichit dan teman-temannya saat melihat kondisi Yuuri yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Tentu saja Phichit merasa marah dan berjanji akan menemukan siapa pelaku yang menyakiti sahabatnya. Setelah itu Yuuri pun di bawa ke klinik kampus oleh Phichit dan teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Yuuri tersadar juga dan dia langsung meringis kesakitan saat ingin menoleh ke arah samping.

"Aw….."

"Yuuri ? Kau sudah sadar ? "

"Aku sudah sadar, Phichit. Aku ada di mana sekarang ? "

"Kau ada di klinik kampus, Yuuri. Aku dan teman-teman yang membawa ke sini."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan. Yang lain ada di mana ? "

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu, Yuuri. Teman-teman sudah masuk kelas. Aku sudah izin dengan dosen untuk menjagamu hingga mata kuliah terakhir. Yuuri, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau bisa seperti ini ? "

Yuuri terdiam sebentar dan dia mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aku akan menceritakannya tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membalas perbuatannya karena aku tidak ingin kau dan yang lain mengalami hal yang sama denganku."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji dengan catatan orang itu tidak mengulang perbuatan yang sama padamu."

"Berawal dari tadi pagi saat aku ingin membuka loker ku dan sungguh mengejutkan karena lokerku penuh dengan pecahan kaca dan juga sampah bahkan aku mendapat sebuah surat ancaman yang berisi untuk menjauhi Victor. Tentu saja aku merasa takut tapi aku coba mengabaikannya. Saat aku berjalan menuju ke kelas tiba-tiba ada beberapa pemuda menghalangi jalanku dan salah satu dari mereka mengancamku dengan ancaman yang sama seperti di surat yang ku dapat saat membuka loker. Aku pun menentang apa yang di suruh dan alhasil aku di bawa oleh mereka ke gudang yang pada akhirnya aku di pukuli oleh mereka."

Seketika Phichit rasanya ingin meninju muka pelaku yang memukul Yuuri dan Phichit merasa sedih atas keadaan sahabatnya yang kini wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam. Phichit bahkan berniat melaporkan hal ini pada Victor, tapi sayangnya Victor tidak mengajar.

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah jalan sendirian, terutama di kampus. Aku takut terjadi hal seperti ini lagi padamu, Yuuri. Pokoknya kalau kau ingin ke suatu tempat akan aku temani dan aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Yuuri."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Phichit."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. Oh, ya, apa kau lapar ? "

 **GROOOOOWL!**

Pertanyaan dari Phichit langsung di jawab oleh perut Yuuri dan seketika ruangan klinik itu ramai oleh suara tawa keduanya. Pada akhirnya Yuuri melewatkan senja yang tenang bersama sahabatnya setelah mengalami hal yang mengerikan tadi pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah kejadian pemukulan terhadap Yuuri, tiba-tiba Yuuri mendapat sebuah telepon dari orang yang terduga dan segera Yuuri mengangkat telepon itu.

 _"Halo, Katsuki Yuuri di sini. "_

 _"Halo, nak Yuuri. Maaf mengganggu waktunya malam-malam begini. Saya kakeknya Vitya. "_

 _"Vitya?"_

 _"Vitya nama panggilan sayangku pada cucuku, Victor Nikiforov."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Nikiforov."_

 _"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja kakek. Nak Yuuri pasti khawatir karena Vitya tidak memberi kabar padamu kan?"_

 _"Ya, aku merasa sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Victor. Bagaimana kabarnya Victor, kakek?"_

 _"Seperti biasa yang kau lihat, nak Yuuri. Beberapa hari ini kesehatanku agak menurun dan Vitya merawatku hingga aku merasa lebih baik. Maaf ya_ _karena_ _diriku, Vitya sampai lupa memberi kabar padamu."_

 _"Tidak perlu meminta maaf karena sudah sewajarnya Victor mendahulukan kakek yang merupakan keluarganya. Semoga kesehatan kakek bisa segera membaik agar kakek bisa beraktivitas lagi."_

 _"Terima kasih atas doanya, nak Yuuri. Oh, ya, nak Yuuri boleh kakek bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

 _"Tentu saja boleh. Mau tanya soal apa?"_

 _"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Vitya?"_

Yuuri terdiam karena terkejut mendapat pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif bagi dirinya dari kakek Victor. Tak lama Yuuri menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

 _"Perasaanku terhadap Victor sulit untuk di jelaskan tapi Victor adalah sosok yang spesial untukku karena tanpanya aku tidak akan bisa jadi aku yang sekarang. Bertemu dengannya membawa keajaiban dalam hidupku."_

 _"Terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik, nak Yuuri. Mulai detik ini, kakek percayakan Vitya padamu. Kakek mohon padamu untuk selalu berada di sisi Vitya, baik saat senang maupun susah."_

 _"Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya dan semoga Yuuri bisa memenuhi permohonan kakek dengan baik."_

 _"Terima kasih, nak Yuuri. Karena berhubung sudah malam kakek akhiri dulu pembicaraan kita kali ini. Jika ada waktu lagi, kakek ingin bicara lagi denganmu dan kalau bisa secara langsung. Mungkin Vitya akan pulang beberapa hari lagi jika kesehatanku sudah benar-benar membaik. Terima kasih atas waktunya ya, nak Yuuri."_

 _"_ _Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kakek secara langsung. Terima kasih atas infonya dan semoga cepat sembuh ya untuk kakek. "_

 _"Selamat malam, nak Yuuri. "_

 _"Selamat malam, kakek. "_

Sambungan terputus. Yuuri tidak menyangka jika Victor masih memiliki keluarga. Rasa khawatir Yuuri telah sirna tapi ada sebuah firasat yang mengganjal hati Yuuri walau belum begitu Yuuri rasakan. Tentu saja firasat itu bukanlah sebuah firasat yang baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

3 hari kemudian setelah kakek Victor menelepon, akhirnya Victor pulang juga. Tentu saja Yuuri menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tapi, tiba-tiba Yuuri terkejut akan perubahan yang terjadi pada rambut Victor. Rambutnya yang panjang hingga mencapai sepinggang itu kini berubah menjadi pendek. Tentu saja hal tersebut menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Yuuri.

"Victor... "

"Ya? Ada apa, Yuuri~ ? "

"Kau potong rambut, ya? "

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya salah ya kalau aku potong rambut? "

"Tidak salah sih tapi aku penasaran saja dengan alasan kau memotong rambutmu. "

"Alasanku memotong rambut itu karena aku sudah bosan dengan rambut panjang dan aku ingin mencoba style baru."

"Begitu ya."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tampilanku yang baru? "

"Ku rasa cocok untukmu, Victor."

"Benarkah? "

"Tentu saja benar, Victor."

"Wah~ terima kasih Yuuri~."

Victor pun memeluk Yuuri. Walau pada awalnya Yuuri terkejut tapi pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Victor. Tapi, Yuuri merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tubuh Victor.

"Victor, kau kurusan ya ? "

"Eh? Masa sih ? "

"Iya, kau kurusan, Victor. Apa yang terjadi padamu ? "

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin efek dari merawat kakek sehingga aku kurang memperhatikan kondisi ku sendiri."

"Setidaknya kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga, Victor. Untuk nanti malam aku akan memasak makanan yang banyak untukmu, Victor. "

"Kau berencana ingin membuatku gemuk, Yuuri? "

"Tidak juga sih. Setidaknya mengembalikan berat badanmu yang sebelumnya. Kalau ku lihat kau juga terlihat agak pucat. Apa kau sakit, Victor? "

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya merasa agak lelah saja. Maaf membuatmu jadi khawatir, Yuuri. "

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Victor. Aku janji akan membuatkan makanan yang enak dan bergizi untukmu. Kau juga harus istirahat yang cukup dan kurangi aktivitasmu hingga kesehatanmu kembali. "

"Rasanya aku ingin punya istri sepertimu, Yuuri. Sangat perhatian pada suaminya. Apa kau bersedia menjadi istriku, Yuuri ~? "

"Victor sudah cukup dengan candaannya !. Sekarang kau lebih baik istirahat di kamar. Ku mohon padamu. "

"Buuu~ Yuuri nyebelin !. Baiklah, aku akan istirahat. Tapi, boleh aku minta ciuman selamat tidur darimu? "

"EH?!"

"Hanya di kening. Ku mohon padamu, Yuuri~ . Sekali ini aja mengabulkan apa yang aku mau. "

"Ba...baiklah. Cuma kali ini saja, ya."

" _Spasibo_ , Yuuri ~ ."

Yuuri pun mendekatkan dirinya ke Victor. Yuuri meraih kepala Victor agar menunduk.

 **CUP** **!**

Sebuah ciuman diberikan oleh Yuuri di kening Victor. Victor tentu saja langsung merasa bahagia sekaligus deg-deg an. Setelah itu dia pun langsung pergi kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Yuuri yang sedang bersih-bersih tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah amplop dari rumah sakit yang terjatuh di lantai kamar Victor. Karena penasaran Yuuri pun membuka amplop tersebut dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat isi dari amplop tersebut dan tak lama Yuuri pun menangis terisak-isak hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Rireen balik lagi nih dan bawa chapter baru lho hohoho XD**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 6 dari fict ini selesai juga *ngeroll di kasur* *ngelap keringet*. Berhubung masih dalam waktu liburan, Riren memutuskan untuk menulis chapter ini. Semoga para pembaca setia cerita ini bisa terhibur dengan chapter yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter kelima ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran. Riren mohon maaf juga kemungkinan untuk update chapter selanjutnya Riren tidak bisa janji untuk update cepat karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu Riren kerjakan.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter ketujuh ya.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
